Zephyr Romances
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tomoyo is a romance novelist looking for the inspiration for her new novel. She goes to London to brainstorm, and there she meets the conservative womanhater Eriol Hiragizawa. Will romance bloom between them?
1. Walls

"Tamara, I am sorry. The last thing I will ever do is to hurt you," he told her pleadingly.  
  
She smiled weakly. "It's over and done, Christian. She's pregnant, and she needs you."  
  
He looked relieved. "Thank you for understanding me."  
  
"I still am your best friend, remember? I would be the last person on earth who wouldn't understand you." With that she tore her eyes away from the boy she loves and turned away.  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at her work, deciding what to write next.  
  
  
"I must go..leave this place and try to forget about him. He has his own family now, and I have my own life to live." She looked up at the indigo sky, as if the answers to her questions will be found there. "But where?"  
  
  
"Good question," thought Tomoyo. Where would her character go to forget about her childhood sweetheart?  
  
The same question she had been asking herself for years after Li moved permanently to Japan to be with his fiancee.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto. Her childhood best friend. Her own Christian she loved so much from afar.  
  
She knew though, that Li loved Sakura and the girl loves him just as violently, and that she has to move back.  
  
"I'm just as useful and important to her as the cardcaptor costumes that she outgrew," she thought bitterly as she remembered how she used to be Sakura's favorite person. But no, Li had to barge into the scene and steal that precious person away from her. It was so unfair! She had been by Sakura's side ever since they were still kids, and Li was the third party. The stranger.  
  
But now, it was she who wasn't needed anymore.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No, stop it, Daidouji! Li is your friend too! And you promised to be happy when Sakura is happy, remember?"  
  
But no matter how convincing she tried to sound, it still doesn't change the fact that she doesn't have what it takes to make Sakura happy. Because of this, she felt that she was the most pathetic person in the world.  
  
"Maybe I should go and start a new life somewhere really far. I'll pick the pieces of my life and rebuild it," her mind thought.  
  
Inspiration struck her.  
  
"London. I will go to London."  
  
  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa was quietly playing the piano when Nakuru Akizuki arrived in his music room. "Konnichiwa, Eriol-sama!"  
  
He didn't look up. "What is it?"  
  
"Daidouji emailed me awhile ago.." She let her words trail off in hope to arouse his interest.  
  
His face remained blank as he continued to play the piece Rose loves so dearly.  
  
"And she asked me if I could sugget some place where she could live indefinitely and cheaply," she continued.  
  
Silence.  
  
Spinel looked at the girl in disdain. "Will you just tell us in one unbroken sentence what you want to say?"  
  
"Okaaay," she sat down the sofa. "I told her she can stay in our house."  
  
"No," said Eriol immediately.  
  
"But she won't be a bother!"  
  
"No," he repeated more firmly.  
  
"But she's Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"No," he said with calm finality.  
  
"Yes!" She stood up, hands on hips. "She's going to arrive here tomorrow because I already said 'Yes'."  
  
Tense silence filled the room.  
  
"Who gave you the right to make decisions without consulting me?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Nakuru fidgeted nervously. "E-Er..I just wanted to help her.."  
  
"Help her??!! On my expense?!!" He stopped playing. "I do NOT need another woman in the house! Rose is enough for me!"  
  
"But she's Tomoyo Daidouji," she reasoned. "She's not just any other woman, for pete's sake! You used to li-"  
  
He faced her angrily. "Silence! My decision is final. I do not want her in my house! Call her right now and tell her that my house cannot accomodate one more person."  
  
"You are making me lie!"  
  
"And you are making decisions without my approval. Stop acting so self-righteously."  
  
"But I cannot understand why you-"  
  
"I hate women, period." He looked at her pointedly.  
  
The feline snorted while te girl crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Eriol took the cordless phone. "If you won't do it then I'll do it."  
  
Nakuru was about to protest again when he shot her a warning look. He then dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" A cheerful girl's voice answered the phone promptly.  
  
Eriol momentarily lost his nerve. It has been years since he heard that angelic voice. His heart pounded. "H-Hello?" He finally found his voice.  
  
"Who's on the line?"  
  
"Never mind." He placed the phone down wearily and looked at the puzzled faces of his servants. "I got the answering machine."  
  
Damn. He knew it. Women are nothing but trouble. The woman is already brewing trouble for him even if she wasn't here yet.  
  
He sighed deeply, hoping the good god of fortune would favor him and make Tomoyo lose her passport or something.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo excitedly finished the first chapter of her story after she put the phone down.  
  
  
"London..I would go to London," decided Tamara as she headed home.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Zankoku na hito-tachi

this is just a thought: have you guys ever wondered how great it is to make it through another night and see the beautiful sunrise and breathe the air you have been breathing since you first came in this world the next day? I never appreciated the wonderful gift of life..until now.  
  
  
Chapter 2 Zankoku na hito-tachi  
  
Tomoyo checked the address on the piece of paper she was holding and back at the huge gate in front of her.  
  
"Yup, this is the house alright." She tried the doorbell.  
  
Minutes later, a little girl with red hair and soft black eyes peered curiously at her through the gate's iron grills.  
  
Tomoyo knelt down and smiled at her. "Hi!"  
  
"Who are you?" the lass asked, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm a friend of someone named Eriol Hiragizawa," she replied.  
  
Instantly, the girl scowled. "You're one of them, huh?"  
  
Before Tomoyo could ask further, Nakuru ran towards them. "Ms.Tomoyo!"  
  
She broke into a grin. "Nakuru!!"  
  
The woman looked at the red-haired child awkwardly before facing the visitor. "Master Eriol is waiting for you in the house."  
  
"Hai!" She carried her suitcases then smiled at the girl. "Come and walk with me."  
  
The lass stuck her tounge out and ran away.  
  
Eriol's servant instantly looked apologetic. "Gomen-"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head with a smile. "No, it's ok." But deep inside, she was curious to know what the girl meant when she referred to her as 'one of them'.  
  
  
  
Eriol stopped playing the piano when he heard footsteps heading his way.  
  
"Daddy!!" someone screeched.  
  
He chuckled and got up, ready to face the princess of mischief. "Over here, Rose!"  
  
A red-haired girl barged into the music room furiously. "You have another girl in the house!"  
  
He thought for a moment. It then hit him. "Oh yeah, sweetie. I almost forgot-"  
  
"Master, Tomoyo's here!" announced Nakuru, pulling Tomoyo into the room.  
  
"H-Hi," the newcomer shyly greeted.  
  
One full minute of silence. Eriol was just staring at her as if checking if she was just a mirage or something. The matured version of the raven beauty was looking back at him.  
  
"She's the girl I'm telling you about," Rose whispered fiercely to her father. "Is she here to try to date you too?"  
  
Nakuru, who heard it, sighed. "Of course not, young mistress. Miss Tomoyo will stay here for a little while to take a vacation."  
  
"Like Mom?" the girl asked curiously.   
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Nakuru, take Rose to her room to nap."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo didn't know how much longer would they be staring at each other wordlessly. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable with his piercing gaze. She decided to be the one to start the conversation.  
  
"So you already have a daughter," she began cheerfully. "Why didn't you tell us that you married already?"  
  
"Why shouldb I? I don't see why you should know because you are not concerned in that business," he replied stiffly.  
  
She was surprised by the coldness of his voice but he decided to ignore it. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Kaho Mizuki."  
  
"So you guys did end up with each other!" she said happily. "Where is she? Is she really vacationing right now?"  
  
"She's gone. I merely told my daughter she left on a trip to make it easier for my daughter to accept her death," he explained emotionlessly.  
  
Tomoyo was just the opposite. Her face saddened. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. You didn't kill her," he said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
Again Tomoyo ignored it. "Is Rose your only child?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. She's just five, but she's already a very smart girl..like her mother," he said, his voice wistful.  
  
Tomoyo merely nodded and said nothing. She could sense how much he missed Kaho.  
  
Eriol snapped out of his trance. He looked at the grandfather clock and then back at his guest, "You really should go up to your room and bundle up. It's going to get really cold here and I don't think that miniscule fabric you call a dress can protect you."  
  
She looked down at her tight-fitting purple blouse and black mini-skirt embarrassedly. "I always dress like this in Japan and I don't get cold," she said somewhat defensively.  
  
He sighed. "May I remind you that you're in England and not in your country, my lady." With that, he turned back to his piano.  
  
"Uh.. Hiragizawa-kun, where's my room?" she asked minutes later.  
  
"Nakuru!!" called Eriol loudly.  
  
Immediately his servant came rushing. "Yes, master?"  
  
"Show her to her room," he ordered, not looking up from the ivory and black keys.  
  
"Right away!" Nakuru took Tomoyo's suitcases and ushered the guest upstairs.  
  
"See you later, Hiragizawa-kun," the visitor whispered before leaving the room.  
  
Eriol clenched his fist and banged it at the keys. "Damn you, woman! Why do you have to come and mess my quiet orderly life again?" his mind said furiously.  
  
  
  
"Nakuru?" began Tomoyo quietly as she and Eriol's servant were unpacking her things.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. Does Eriol really approve of this whole thing? He wasn't exactly hospitable awhile ago," she said testily.  
  
The lady servant smiled sheepishly. "No. He was just forced to accept you in the house because I already offered his house to you and you're on yor way already."  
  
Tomoyo stopped unapcking and began keeping her thing again. "Then I'm leaving."  
  
Nakuru shook her head and knelt in front of her beggingly. "No, please don't!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Don't leave me here with them! You're the only person who can help me keep my sanity! Those two are driving me nuts already!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun and Rose?"  
  
"Un. Their attitudes are enough to drive me over the edge!" Nakuru held out a finger. " Master Eriol is like a zombie- no, scratch that- he's a rude cruel zombie who's life revolves around Rose and the deceased Mistress Kaho. The young mistress on the other hand is very pitiful. She's longing for a mother figure in the house even if she doesn't say it out loud," informed the servant.  
  
"But your master doesn't want me around."  
  
"Then make him want to!"  
  
She blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
"If you befriend his daughter then he can't possibly make you leave!"  
  
"I don't know.." But Tomoyo's heart was immediately tugged by the thought of Rose' lonely face awhile ago when she had not told her that she was looking for the latter's dad. "Alright, I'll stay."  
  
"Yay!" cheered Nakuru.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo remembered something. "Uh, Nakuru, is my outfit indecent?"  
  
Her forehead creased. "Of course not! It's perfect for you! Why do you ask?"  
  
She sighed when she remembered the disgust in Eriol's face as he commented on her clothes. "No special reason," she said instead.  
  
  
****to be continued*****  
  
ppl in the site mailing list, watch out for the e+t mini-series i will begin in the site newsletter!^^  
  
olya/cardcaptor girl, sorry if i haven't emailed you lately. Email me and I'll tell you why i don't reply as often as before. I'm sorry again. 


	3. Secrets and Inspirations

*You Are My Song 2 will be out in my newsletter on or before Wednesday so if you guys want to subscribe to the newsletter, go to my site and click on site newsletter under The Library. I will feature a portion of E+T fanfic reviews (the first fanfic I will review is the much-adored Plum Blossoms by fireblaze) as well as up and coming E+T greats (w/c will feature the first E+T baby of the Meiling fics writer Olya)*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets and Inspirations  
  
A soul in what seemed like an eternal pilgrimage to find a place to belong to found its sanctuary.  
  
In a big cold mansion with halls where shadows of supressed emotions were cast and every nook and corner of the house was haunted by the ghost of the past left to be forever unsaid.  
  
"But not if I can't help it," thought Tamara to herself as she scanned the elegant but cold surroundings of the mansion. As she prepared herself to meet the notorious stone-hearted young lord of the manor, she reminded herself not to be affected by his attitude.   
  
The housekeeper then ushered her into her master's office where she found a chair's back facing them.  
  
"Master Earl, the applicant for the babysitting job is here," said the maid politely.  
  
"Very well, leave us," a deep resonant male voice ordered. The maid obeyed him quickly.  
  
The chair turned around, and a young boy in his twenties dressed in an expensive suit looked at her critically. "Tamara Daibashi, nineteen and from Japan. Do you have previous experiences in handling children?"  
  
"N-No," she admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Then how can I be sure that you can take care of my little sister properly?" he barked.  
  
"I have patience and common sense," she began.  
  
"And you think those are enough?" he boomed.  
  
"I don't have to go to Harvard to get a degree in babysitting, do I, Sir?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, woman. I can hire or fire you on the spot, and I'm very sure that you have nowhere to go to once I decide not to take you in my house," he said confidently, smirking.  
  
"I'm ready to sleep in the streets, Sir," she countered. "And I don't give a damn if men suddenly ravish me-"  
  
"Ravish?" his forehead creased.  
  
"Ravish," she said with emphasis. "And murder me. I don't care if I become one nameless corpse in a foreign country that won't care about me."  
  
"Murder?Corpse?"  
  
"Furthermore, I will take revenge on you by haunting you as a ghost till kingdom come," she finished. She then stood up. "Thanks for the time you wasted on me anyway."  
  
"Wait!" He stood up too. "You're hired."  
  
An I-know-you-will-see-things-MY-way grin spread across her face. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stopped writing when her cel rang. She promptly answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" greeted a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Li! What's up?" she asked breezily despite the flip in her stomach.  
  
"Sakura forced me to disturb your vacation to check on you-" he wasn't even done with his sentence yet when the phone was grabbed. "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"S-Sakura!" she grinned.  
  
"I miss you already, Tomoyo! Go home this instant!" she demanded.  
  
She laughed. "I can't. I still have to finish my novel."  
  
"I'm sure it will be a bestseller, just like the previous ones. You are Zephyr Romance's most sought-after writer, Ms.Midnight Blossom!" she gushed.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah well."  
  
The phone was grabbed again. "Hello Daidouji!" It was Li Meiling's voice. "How is your novel going? How's your trip to London? How is Clow Reed Junior doing?"  
  
"Hi Lady Boss!" She greeted the owner of the Zephyr Romance Publication. "I'm writing the second chapter of the novel already. London is ok..the Big Ben is still there. Hiragizawa-kun is fine. He's a father already."  
  
"A what??!!" three voices chorused.  
  
"Who's the unfortunate mother of his child?" asked Li curiously.  
  
"Kaho-sensei."  
  
"I see. Birds of the same feather flock together," he muttered.  
  
"Now that's mean, Sweetie," said Sakura. Tomoyo then heard Li cry out in pain. Sakura might have pinched him in the waist just like she always does whenever he becomes a little too naughty. She sighed.  
  
"Daidouji, are you ok?" asked Meiling, comcerned.  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo forced cheerfulness in her voice. "I'm just hungry, that's all."  
  
"Then we'll have to go."  
  
"Bye Meiling! Bye Li! Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" chirped Sakura.  
  
Busy tone.  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry," said Eriol to himself as he put the book he was reading down on the table. He was reading the book Midnight Lady which was part of the collection of his wife's favorite novels. They were all sent by Sakura whose boyfriend Syaoran is the part-owner of a romance pocketbook publication, Zephyr Romances.  
  
Nakuru then entered the room, carrying a tray of food. Eriol smiled at her gratefully. "You read my mind."  
  
She beamed proudly at him before looking at the paperback. "Reading again?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "This is the fourth novel I've read and still the author never fails to fascinate me with her wit, the twist of plots, the good meaty dialogues..the fluff. The author is really good. You should try reading it yourself so you would stop lusting over a person whose gender is same as yours," he teased.  
  
She beamed. Her master could be really fun to be with if he was in a good mood. "Mind your own business!" she said in mock irritation as she placed the tray down. "What's the name of the author again?"  
  
"Moonlight Blossoms." He scratched his cheek. "Catchy name, isn't it?"  
  
She knew he meant romantic-sounding. Her master was fond of fluff and mush, even though he won't say it out loud, after practically declaring that his mission in life was to hate women who are not Kaho or Rose. She couldn't understand why her master all of a sudden decided to be a misogynist.  
  
But no one else in the world knew romance better than a romance novelist. And Tomoyo Daidouji is a romance novelist. Meaning...  
  
She smiled diabolically. She was suddenly inspired to have a mission in life too, and that is to help her master find a second love. After all, love is lovelier the second time around.  
  
On the other hand, Spinel eyed the victim of identity crisis a.k.a Nakuru Akizuki distrustfully. The little busybody has another plan.  
  
Eriol, meanwhile was clueless. He was still experiencing a special high after finishing the second to the last chapter of the novel.  
  
Each of them were busy with their own thoughts.  
  
  
***to be continued***  
  
Ok,ppl..no cliffhangers!See? I certainly hope you hang on to the 4th chappie! 


	4. Ice Blue Eyes

*Sorry I took so long to update. He he.. I had a lil accident a few days ago.. I was walking down the stairs when my head suddenly ached like hell and well..I tripped down. I dunno which part of my body hurts more.. my head or my back. Ouuuuch! I wasn't in the mood to do anything - even eat! Sorry again!*   
  
*Ice Blue Eyes is an RK theme. I do NOT own the song. Amen.*  
  
Chapter 4: Ice Blue Eyes  
  
Tomoyo stretched lazily, a big grin on her face. She just finished writing the second chapter of her novel, and the plot was flowing smoothsly so far.  
  
"This will be my best novel yet!" she said to herself. She then left her room and decided to explore the huge mansion, hoping to find something to inspire her or add fresh ideas to her story.  
  
She walked to the left wing of the house and saw a hallway with four rooms, two of which were locked. She then noticed that the door of one of the rooms was slightly ajar. Curious, she went into the room, forgetting her manners.  
  
Her eyes widened. It was a bedroom of a woman. Carpeted wall to wall and fully furnished, the design was done in warm homey soft scarlet and white. At the corner of the room was a blow-up picture of a familiar-looking woman.  
  
"This is Mizuki-sensei's room!" she realized as her eyes wandered around the place. She then saw a framed picture of Rose and another familiar-looking man she couldn't exactly remember who, but it was surely not Eriol. "Come to think of it, Eriol doesn't have a picture here anywhere. Is he camera-shy or what?" She next turned to the bookcase. Her mouth twitched.  
  
On the bookcase were paperbacks bearing the title of her novels from Zephyr Romances.  
  
Tomoyo took one book and read it smilingly. She didn't know Kaho was a fan of her work too!  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" a voice boomed from behind, startling her. She turned around and saw Eriol furiously looking at her. She suddenly felt like the most wanted criminal in the world caught in a dead end, police car lights glaring at her.  
  
"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked bitingly as he walked towards her.  
  
"I heard it loud and clear, mister," she said in a calm voice despite the growing dread within her. "I was just curious to see the room's interior because the door was thoughtlessly left open."  
  
He stopped directly in front of her, angry eyes boring through her flesh and bones. "You are just as thoughtless, Daidouji Tomoyo. You are only a guest in my house so you must follow the rules of privacy here."  
  
She smiled, looking at him intently. "Ice blue eyes," she said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ice blue eyes," she repeated. "Do yo know that song? It fits you perfectly. It's a Japanese song, but let me translate it for you."  
  
"Look, you're wasting my time-"  
  
"I was just trying to be strong with a cold heart to burn others out. No pride, only hate, it stopped even the time," she sang softly.  
  
He paused.  
  
"The loneliness anger and rage let me feel those as well to get back my true courage once again," she finished.  
  
Something flickered in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Thanks for the mini-concert," he said in mock gratitude.  
  
"Doo itashimashite, Hiragizawa-kun." She then remembered the thing she had been meaning to ask ever since she found out that he was a father already. "Uh, Hiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"As far as I can remember in our conversation yesterday, Rose is five years old," she said cautiously.  
  
"What a sharp memory!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"And you're 20 years old," she continued, frowning thoughtfully. "So you fathered a child when you were 15. Isn't that too early to start using your biological gift to reproduce?"  
  
"I am warning you, Daidouji-san. Don't meddle with private affairs, especially when you are not concerned."  
  
She held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'm going to stop..in one condition though."  
  
"And you still have the nerve to strike a deal with me?" he said incredulously.  
  
She ignored him. "Please tell me why you're holding a Zephyr Romances pocketbook."  
  
His face burned. "N-None of your damn business!"  
  
She looked at the author's name. "Moonlight Blossom. Are you a fan of hers?"  
  
"Yes! I-I mean, no!" he stammered. "Nakuru is the one who reads this stuff and she.. she asked me tu return the book for her."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Naruhodo." She casually headed out of the door. "Ok, I'll see you when I see you." Her footsteps echoed in the hallway.  
  
Eriol groaned as he returned the book he just finished reading. Imagine, catching a sophisticated man like him reading a mushy romance pocketbook! "Daidouji really enjoyed this one," he muttered.  
  
He then remembered that Tomoyo's cousin was the girlfriend of the part owner of the Zephyr Romances Publication. By chance, does she know who Moonlight Blossom is?  
  
***to be continued*** 


	5. Ataxia

Zephyr 5: Ataxia  
  
Tomoyo was getting really irritated by Eriol's inhuman treatment of her, and she had ENOUGH! She quickly went to Nakuru to ask for her advise.  
  
"Oh really?" said Eriol's servant, amused. "All you have to do is to fight fire with fire."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right! If he acts like a jerk then act like a total bi-"  
  
"Don't say that word, Nakuru!" she warned.  
  
"I was just about to say bigger jerk!" the woman said teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol bit the forkful tender roast chicken meat, but as he chewed the food, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable of the steady gaze of the lady sitting directly across him on the dining table.  
  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and he saw how she delicately moisted her lips before biting on her food. He felt his face heat.  
  
And it wasn't the worst part.  
  
The REAL bad news is she knew he was watching her.  
  
"Witch," he thought. Tomoyo Daidouji was certainly annoying him in every way possible. She might think it was cute, but he certainly doesn't. He tightened his grip on his fork. He wanted to think about the food and how perfectly it was cooked, and not on those sexy, soft-looking lips that reminded him of flower petals and luscious berries he suddenly had an urge to put into his mouth..  
  
He wiped his mouth with a napikin and glared at her. "Do you always eat like that?" he snapped, his eyes piercing her.  
  
She smiled innocently. "Yes, of course. Do you expect me to use a trident and a samurai instead of a fork and knife?"  
  
"I was referring to your peculiar eating mannerism," he said wryly.  
  
She gave him an impeccable smile. "Eating mannerisms? Wakarimasen. Please expound."  
  
He felt his blush intensify. "Y-Your mouth.. everytime you bite on your food, your mouth..your tounge.." He glanced at the sweet young naive innocent Rose who was sitting beside him then back at Tomoyo's devilish smiling face. "Damn you, woman. I hate you!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh. So you think it's rather odd that everytime I bite on my food.." She took a forkful of meat and made a demonstration of eating. "..I open my mouth?" She smiled more. "Why, isn't that weird? Not all people in earth do that!"  
  
Nakuru stiffled a giggle.  
  
Eriol looked down angrily, face still flushed. "Silence. Do not open your big mouth if all you will utter is foolishness."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking."  
  
"Silere!"  
  
"Geez, touchy," She smiled with nauseating sweetness. "So Grumpy, you are fond of reading. A real bibliophile."  
  
Eriol knew exactly what she was talking about. "I told you already that it was Nakuru who read that pocketbook."  
  
"What pocketbook?" asked Nakuru, eyes wide in confusion.  
  
Another devious smile. "Zephyr Romances," replied Tomoyo. "The Midnight Lady."  
  
"Hey, isn't that your favorite book, Master? The one you won't put down for days?" said the servant excitedly.  
  
His eyes bulged. "Nakuru!!" He couldn't believe his own servant he trusted all his life would betray him like this.  
  
Tomoyo giggled while Rose looked up. "Isn't that the book Daddy loves so much? He told me that if only women were like the heroine in the story, he wouldn't have to hate owmen so much!"  
  
Eriol looked at the little girl in horror. Not Rose too! He stood up from the table. "I lost my apetite."  
  
"Can't really wait to go read another novel again,huh?" teased Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san, maybe if you consider even once in your life doing what others tell you to do, like in this case sticking your nose out of other people's business, you may start seeing your life in a better way," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him. "Why, Hiragizawa-kun! You're hurting my feelings! Considering you love my work so much!"  
  
He froze and faced her in slow motion. "What did you say?"  
  
"Your idol, Moonlight Blossom.." she said breezily."..is me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That was not a funny joke!" he scoffed.  
  
"Of course it's not! I said that in all seriousness," she replied.  
  
"I do not believe you."  
  
She examined her fingernails. "Do you want proof?"  
  
"I would love to see your proof!" he said sarcatically.  
  
She took her cel and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" a cheerful voice greeted.  
  
"Hello Sakura? Hiragizawa-kun wants to ask you something." She then passed the phone to Eriol.  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Eriol-kun! How are you?"  
  
"I'm anything but fine," he muttered. "Sakura,do you know all the writers of Zephyr Romances?"  
  
"Attari!"  
  
"Then you know who Moonlight Blossom is?"  
  
"Silly! She's living with you! Didn't Tomoyo tell you that?"  
  
He looked wearily at the I-told-you-so smirk on Tomoyo's face before he sighed. "I wish she didn't."  
  
After the call ended, Eriol faced her. "I guess I owe you an apology," he said grusgingly.  
  
"Accepted!"She took her empty plate as she stood up. "Oh by the way, Hiragizawa-kun.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Do you want my autograph?"  
  
  
  
Eriol's long graceful hands moved swiftly across the piano keys,creating a music so quick and volante, reflecting the unsettled emotions of the musician. He shut his eyes, savoring the notes' dance to the rhythm of hia hands.  
  
Ah, he still couldn't believe that the writer he adored so much for her poignant writing and sparkling wit- the Moonlight Blossom - was none other than Tomoyo Daidouji, the unwanted housemate and the all-around busybody.Who would have expected such thing?  
  
All of a sudden, he stopped playing. The sudden silence was defeaning him, but not enough to block the loud voice of his heart, and the voice of the maiden who caught his eye before and caught it again despite the walls he built around himself years later.  
  
Eriol stood up, shaking his head vigorously. "Hiragizawa, you're totaly losing it. Daidouj is just a childhood infatuation. A crush. You're too old for this stuff."  
  
He sighed. "Besides, I vowed to myself that never again shall a woman be part of my life again. Rose is enough for me. I intend to keep that vow for my own sake."   
  
He resumed playing the piano.  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	6. Deeper

Chapter 6:Deeper  
  
**You Are My Song 2 chapter 1 is up in my newsletter..FINALLY! Ouch..my hands are cramped from all this typing, but it's worth it.. the chapters came out decently.**   
  
"Another punk outfit?" said Eriol in distaste as he looked at Tomoyo's ethnic-inspired top with matching beaded necklace and skirt with a slit at the side.  
  
She laughed good-naturedly. "Punk for you, stylish for me."  
  
"I don't know that in order to look stylish, you have to look like a clown," he said sourly. "In my opinion, you look like a tribeswoman who's about to perform in a vaudeville."  
  
Her face remained all smiles. "Two things, my dear Ice blue-eyed hater of all women. First, I dress not to conform to your taste. Second is, you shouldn't criticize me too harshly. I'm your favorite author, remember?"  
  
He blushed. "Damn-"  
  
She suddenly tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you later!"  
  
He stepped back, eyes wide, apparently not expecting what she did. "W-Where are you going?"  
  
"Downtown." she waved and went out of the house.  
  
"Daidouji!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Don't stay out too late. The streets are not safe at the dark," he reminded her.  
  
She smiled genuinely. "Thank you for the reminder. I'll be back in three hours!"  
  
  
  
Eriol went into the guest room, quiet as a mouse. He then rummaged through each and every cabinet, looking for something.  
  
He then noticed the computer in the corner of the room. He turned it on and browsed through its latest documents.  
  
"Eureka!" he cried silently when he found a new folder he was sure taht wasn't there when he lent the unit to his guest. He opened the folder named Moonlight novels and found three documents. Acting quickly, he took his diskette and copied the files into it.  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asked from behind.  
  
Startled, Eriol turned around and saw Rose looking at him inquisitively.  
  
"D-Dady is just taking something from the computer, Sweetie," he said nonchantly.  
  
"What are you taking from Tomoyo's computer?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Just things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
He sighed. He should have known better than to battle verbally with a child. He would still lose no matter what. "First, you have to remember it's a secret. You shouldn't tell anyone about this, especially Tomoyo herself."  
  
"I promise," nodded the lass solmnly.  
  
" I read all of your mother's books already so I.. I checked out Tomoyo's files to see if she has novels she's working on that I can read," he explained.  
  
"Oh.." Rose then smiled. "You know what, Daddy? At first, I didn't like that person because I thought she will just be like the other girls who were flirts.."  
  
"W-Where did you get that word?" he boomed.  
  
"From Nakuru."  
  
He sighed. "I knew it."  
  
The girl nodded. "But Tomoyo is not like that at all. She's nice and funny and pretty too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The girl giggled. "She made clothes for all of my dolls last night!"  
  
"So that's it," he muttered. Rose was so easy to win over with a few bribes. Typical child.   
  
"Now remember," he said seriously as he shut the computer down. "Don' tell anyone what you've seen."  
  
"Not even Nakuru?"  
  
"Especially ESPECIALLY not Nakuru."  
  
Rose shrugged then beamed again, ready to change the topic again. "Daddy, I like Tomoyo so much! I hope you would like her too!"  
  
"But I do like her. I like her novels a lot," he reasoned.  
  
"Do you like her enough to make her stay forever, Daddy?" she asked curiosly.  
  
He had no answer for that.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo carried her shopping bags into the house quietly and locled the front door. She then tiptoed upstairs, careful not to wake her housemates up. She was guilty of going over her curfew of three hours. But it wasn't her fault. Really. How should she know that there was going to be a Midnight Madness sale that night on all items in the mall so she opted to wait for it?   
  
She was almost up the staircase when light flooded the kitchen and a grim-looking Eriol came out, his eyes piercing her. "Where have you been?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
Tomoyo gulped. "Uh-oh."   
  
**to be continued** 


	7. Somewhere Along the Line

**YAMS 2 chapter 2 is up in my newsletter!**  
  
Chapter 7:Somewhere Along the Line  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Oh c'mon, Ice Blue Eyes! Not now! I'm dead tired!"  
  
Eriol ascended the stairs and stood in front of her. "Answer me. Where have you been?"  
  
"I came frm the Midnight Sale from the mall," she admitted, lifting her shopping bags for him to see.  
  
"And you call that a valid excuse?" he said scornfully. "A decent woman does not go home at this time!"  
  
She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."  
  
"You better make sure you do just that," he barked. "I was ready to call the police had you arrived 10 seconds later."  
  
The lady couldn't resist one last remark. "So Hiragizawa Eriol does care for a woman. He's not really a gay after all."  
  
He turned around, cheeks crimson with fury. "What did you say?"  
  
"H-Hey, I was just kidding.." She laughed awkwardly, but her laughter stopped when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him forcefully.  
  
"A gay?" he whispered, eyes blazing, his face mere inches away from hers. His grip tightened.  
  
"Y-You're hurting me. P-Please let me go.."  
  
"Damn it! I am not a gay and I can prove it," he murmured, deaf to her pleas.  
  
Tomoyo's heart hammered as his lips started to descend. She shut her eyes tight and waited.  
  
Minutes later, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing at her with swirling emotions in his eyes. Those ice blue eyes burning, melting and liquidifying her every cell and bone in the body.  
  
"You're a heartbreakingly beautiful temptess, Daidouji Tomoyo," he whispered hoarsely. "And I hate you for that."  
  
She smelled the scent of brandy. "Eriol, you're drunk."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Tomoyo," he said, laughing morosely. "I'm aware we just called each other in first names. I like that."  
  
"Oh shut up, Wonder Boy. You're drunk," she snapped as she marched upstairs, leaving Eriol looking at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo threw the shopping bags down the floor and accidentally caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was still blushing furiously and her body was still trembling from his romantically electrifying electrifying touch.  
  
She sat down weakly in front of the mirror and ran a brush through her hair while thinking about what happened back at the stairs.  
  
"He told me I was beautiful, and that he liked me calling him by his first name. A-And he nearly kissed me," she mused. "All because of the effect of the alcohol."  
  
He was drunk, but she wasn't. Ans she responded to his advances in a shamefully submissive way. Had he not restrained himself, he could have kissed her, and she could not have resisted. She was rendered utterly defenseless by those ice blue eyes, those strong arms, and the intoxicating breath spiced by the scent of wine.  
  
She had written more than a hundred kissing scenes in her novels, but she had never realized the real meaning of the words she used to describe those scenes.  
  
So this is what "forgetting about everythig else but the moment" means.  
  
So this is "losing yourself in the delicious sensation of his mere closeness".  
  
And she wasn't even kissed yet. What more if Eriol did it?  
  
She was confused by the strange new emotions swimming inside her. Is this attraction, or something else? She had never felt this way, not even with Sakura.  
  
She tried to recall all what she had written in her novels- the signs of falling in love and all that stuff.  
  
"C-Could it be.. that he's in love with me and he just won't admit it?" she thought. She shook her head. "Nah. What a crazy notion. That happening is as probable as Syaoran and Kero-chan declaring a truce. Eriol Hiragizwa was just drunk. He would forget about the incident in the morning."  
  
He would, but would she?  
  
She switched her computer on and started to type the continuation of the third chapter.  
  
  
  
Eriol was staring at the unfinished chapter of the file he copied from Tomoyo's computer.  
  
In the novel, the heroine Tamara was fond of Rosemary, the young mistress of the house, but not of Earl Harrison, the elder brother of the girl. She didn't like his aloofness and coldness, and his lack of concern for others. Tamara then decided to agree to the idea of Nadine, the   
  
It stopped there.  
  
He wanted to know what will happen next because the novel was strangely like what was happening right now.  
  
He was about to shut his computer down when he heard someone busily typing in the next room.  
  
His heart hammered. Tomoyo.  
  
He wanted to go to the next room and apologize for his rough behavior but he was shy to do that. Knowing Tomoyo's astonishing talent to come up with on-the spot quips, he might just end up looking like a dunce. It was really hard to act his usual normal authorative self when he's faced by an intelligent writer who can drop a few well-chosen one-liners to shut him up and make him crawl back to his hole.  
  
He decided to forget about his plan and just go to sleep. A thought remained in his mind though.  
  
"I should have kissed her," he said to himself. "At least I would have something wonderful to dream about in my sleep."  
  
**to be continued** 


	8. Apologies

*Patalastas:Hi Ate Ekai! Long time no see!(naks!)*  
  
*Uh guys, beware of a semi- ala-Bijin lemon scene near the end of the chapter.*   
  
Zephyr Chapter 8:Apologies  
  
Tomoyo was going down the stairs the next morning when she met Eriol who was halfway up. They both paused, standing on the same spot where they stood last night.  
  
"O-Ohayou," greeted the woman awkwardly at last.  
  
He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He continued on his way up, carefully not looking at her.  
  
Her puzzled eyes followed him.  
  
  
  
  
Eriol was in front of his computer rereading Tomoyo's novels when he heard a polite knock on his door. "Come in," he said.  
  
Tomoyo entered the room, bringing a tray of food for him. "You were being a primadonna by refusing to eat with us downstairs so I brought you your breakfast. I can't let you starve, can I?"  
  
He minimized the window he was using and went to the lavatory to clean himself up.  
  
She sighed before looking at Eriol's work. She was quite surprised to see the chapter of the new novel she was working on. Smiling, she typed something on the document before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Eriol came back and was about to eat when he noticed that the window on the screen was maximized again. "Oh no," he thought with dread. Tomoyo must have seen his work! He was about to close the window when he noticed that something was typed on it.  
  
  
Ice Blue Eyes, sorry again for last night. I should have called to inform you that I will be going home late, but no matter, for I won't do this again. I hope you quit giving me the silent treatment already. I miss your insults so much! Please talk to me again, ok?  
  
~Moonlight Blossom, your favorite author~  
  
p.s. If you want the rest of chapter 3, ask me.  
  
  
Eriol smiled and saved the document. He then decided to surf the net.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo opened her inbox and found a fresh message. It was an e-card designed with a white rose and a note with "I'm sorry" written in flowing cursive. Along with it was a message.  
  
  
Daidouji-san, I'm sorry too. I have no right to react so violently, but I guess I was overtaken with worry as to your safety last night.  
  
Can you open the door right now and lend me your diskette containing your novels? I'm sorry I had to steal the first 3 chapters. I was just desperate to see your work and well..I was too proud to ask for it.  
  
I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
~Ice Blue Eyes, your biggest fan~  
  
  
Tomoyo rushed towards the door nad opened it. There she found Eriol standing on her doorstep, looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"I-I got your e-card," she told him breathlessly.  
  
"G-Good," he managed to choke out.  
  
She handed him a diskette. "I got the continuation of Chapter 3 as well as Chapter 4 here."  
  
"Domo arigatou," he mumbled shyly as he took the diskette.  
  
Uneasy silence hung heavily in the air.  
  
"A-About what happened in the stairs.." began Eriol.  
  
"Oh, you're forgiven. I read your message in the e-card," she replied in forced cheerfulness.  
  
"No. About what I nearly did to you.."  
  
"Forget it, you were drunk."  
  
"A couple of shots only," he said defensively.  
  
"Let's call spade a spade. You still drank too much. You don't know what you were doing!"  
  
He didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that their near kiss was all he could think about last night.  
  
She sighed. Well in any case, I forgive you."  
  
"Thanks." He turned around and started to walk back to his room, relieved that he and Tomoyo were able to converse normally without her usual quips.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
"Come to think of it, you were a bit too defensive about your sexuality last night. Does that mean something, hmm?" she giggled and ran towards her room and locked it before an angry Eriol could touch her.  
  
  
  
That night, Eriol was reading the chapters Tomoyo gave him. He just finished reading the continuation of the third chapter where Nadine decided to make Earl fall for Tamara's charms, hoping love could bring out his human side. He was on chapter 4 Nadine forced Tamara to "seduce" her master in his bedroom that night..  
  
  
  
Wearing a gauzy black silk nightgown reaching to her thighs, Tamara covered herself with a robe and walked bravely towards his room.  
  
The door swung open freely and there she found her young lord palying the piano. He looked up at her. his cold blue eyes looking at her with uninterest. "What are you doing here, Tamara?"  
  
She momentarily lost her nerve."I came here to seduce you, believe it or not."  
  
He laughed mockingly. "Seduce me? Why?"  
  
"None of your business!" She knew seducing him was like setting Antartica on fire using only a lighter, but still her fighting spirit was strong, and hse won't back out from this challenge.  
  
He sat straighter, a flicker of interest in his bored eyes. "So what are you waiting for? Start your game now."  
  
She gulped. Could hse possibly do it to a person she just met weeks ago?  
  
"I'm waiting.."  
  
"Here goes nothing," she thought as she approached him cautiously as if she was a dangerous river with untested rapids. Se kneeled in front of him and looked at his eyes.  
  
Those sapphire jewels, cold and untouchable, that attracted her the first time she saw him.  
  
He was gazing at her intently too, as if discovering her beauty for the first time.  
  
No words were spoken between them. Their eyes did the talking, and their perfectly timed breaths that came in deep sighs as if controlling something in themselves coming from deep within, their heartbeats dancing at the same time.  
  
She shakily stood up. "I-I'm scared." She turned her back on him. Yes, she was really scared. She was feeling something so powerful, a raw emotion unleashed by his mere nearness, and the reins of her rational mind couldn't control the growing passion in her anymore.  
  
She was about to open the door- her hand was on the knob already- when she felt his hand cover hers. The same hand locked the door and pulled her body towards him.  
  
"You succeeded in arousing me by your mere tantalizing eyes, lady. I can't allow you to leave." He cupped her face.  
  
She felt herself drown in his clear blue eyes that were burning in emotions. It was the first time she saw them blaze like that.  
  
"Nadine and Rosemary might wake up!" she hissed.  
  
"Rosemary is sound asleep. As for Nadine, I know she was the one who sent you here," he murmured huskily. "Remind me to thank her in the morning."  
  
"W-Wait!" Her further protests were cut short by his probing mouth on hers.  
  
She didn't notice anymore how he was able to ease her down his bed.  
  
  
  
Eriol blinked at the screen, face flushed. Evil Tomoyo Daidouji stopped there! He dialed the number of her cel.  
  
"Hello?" greeted Tomoyo. Eriol could hear the sound of typing.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, how dare you stop there!" he barked.  
  
"Sorry. I'm a wholesome writer, and I do not make blow-by-blow accounts of something I haven't experienced yet," she replied lightly, knowing at once what he was talking about.  
  
He blushed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, what happened to them after he eased her down his bed?"  
  
"They played poker in the dark."  
  
"Daidouji-san!" he groaned.  
  
"They made love, of course."  
  
" Damn! I mean what happens after that! What happens then?"  
  
"They wake up and change their clothes."  
  
"Cut it out! Will you just tell me what will happen the morning after, when they already changed their clothes and brushed their teeth and all those stuff?"  
  
"Earl will-" she laughed. "Why don't you wait for me to finish my fifth chapter? I'm working on it already."  
  
"Is he in love with her already?" he asked  
  
He heard her deep 'hmmm' before she laughed."I don't know yet, to be honest."  
  
"I hope you make Earl fall for Tamara."  
  
"Special request?"  
  
"Very special request," he replied, smiling. "How long will the chapters in the story be?"  
  
"Eight to ten."  
  
"Too short. Can't you make it longer?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm leaving London soon," she explained.  
  
"What??!!" he exclaimed. "L-Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go back to Japan to enroll myself in school."  
  
"When will you be leaving?" he asked, unsure how he would react.  
  
"In less than thirty days, so rejoice, Ice Blue Eyes! Your meddlesome fashion shocker will be out of here soon."  
  
Eriol gripped the phone so tight that he might just break it. "I-I see."  
  
Suddenly, he didn't feel so good.  
  
**to be continued** 


	9. Resurrected Feelings?

Zephyr 9:Resurrected Feelings?  
  
Tomoyo combed Rose' straight hair into a ponytail and surveyed her critically.  
  
"You look great!" gushed Nakuru who was sitting beside them on the picnic towel. The three of them were snacking in the Hiragizawa garden.  
  
Rose giggled and hugged Tomoyo affectionately. "Thank you, Tomoyo!"  
  
The lady smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
Eriol smiled as he watched the scene outside his window. For the first time since she lost her mother, Rose was laughing happily again. Her raven eyes were twinkling again and her cheeks were rosy again.  
  
What kind of magic did Daidouji Tomoyo use on the child?  
  
And on him?  
  
He gazed at the bewitching beauty in front of him reverently - the prettiest most expressive pair of eyes he has ever seen, with deep shades of lilac that twinkle as beautifully as the stars do in a moonless, cloudless night; the heartmelting kind smiles and her flawless cream complexion. And Kami-sama, those lips..  
  
"Eriol-kun, come join us!" Tomoyo called as she waved her hand at him.  
  
He waved too as he realized that she called him by his first name.  
  
His name sounded so poetically beautiful, the way she uttered it with that sweet angelic voice that serenaded his heart all through these years.  
  
Kami-sama.  
  
He was still and will forever be..  
  
..in love with her.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
He went out of the living room and joined them.  
  
  
  
"You guys look like you're having the time of your lives so I decided to join you," said a deep male voice from behind.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol looking at them with one of those rarer-than-Halley Comet's-visit smile. "Where's your printed invitation to join us, Sire?" she asked, feigning an Old English accent.   
  
"You invited me here, Miss," he replied, going along with her joke.  
  
She frowned. "I did?" She faced Rose. "Did I invite your father here?"  
  
Rose giggled. "No, we didn't send Daddy any invitations."  
  
Tomoyo grinned at him. "Sorry, you can't join our party."  
  
"Then I would just have to gatecrash it." He carried Rose in his arms and kissed her hair fondly. He then sat down the towel.  
  
Nakuru stood up, a camera in hand. "Alright everyone, freeze! I want to capture this special moment!"  
  
"You sound like an advertisement for a film, Nakuru," remarked Tomoyo.  
  
"Now everyone, smile and say,'Nakuru is a kawaii tenshi!'" instructed the woman.  
  
The dark-haired lady laughed. "That's too long! She then felt an arm drape around her shoulder. She turned and saw Eriol looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
She forced a careless laugh. "Of course not!" To prove it, she laid her head on his broad shoulder and held Rose too. She beamed at the camera.  
  
Nakuru was positively shrieking in delight. "You guys look perfect! A beautiful picture of a happy family!"  
  
She blushed. "Nakuru, will you just take the picture already? My jaw is hurting from too much smiling already!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" the woman yelled back.  
  
  
  
Eriol felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
A family.  
  
He, Tomoyo and Rose.  
  
It sounded so good. It sounded so right.  
  
"Smile!" instructed Nakuru.  
  
And he did. With all his heart, he did.  
  
  
  
"Rose is really fond of you," remarked Eriol as he and Tomoyo were palying scrabble in the latter's room later.  
  
She nodded. "I like her soo much too! She's like the little sister I never had!" She placed her letters on the board.  
  
Eriol noted her score. "And what about me?"  
  
"You're like the big brother, father and FBI agent I never had!" she said laughingly as she picked her new tiles.  
  
"I'm only like that because you deseve to be treated that way. You're too modern and carefree." He placed his own word on the board. "You need discipline."  
  
"And you need loosening up. You are too stiff and prudent, dear Ice Blue Eyes." She then started keeping the tiles.  
  
"Hey!" he complained.  
  
"I'm saving your face, Hiragizawa. You will lose anyway. My score is light years ahead of yours!" She tied the pouch holding the tiles and kept the scrabble board under her bed. "Besides, I want to take this opportunity to interview you."  
  
"Interview me?" he asked, amused. "Are you going to hire me or something?"  
  
"Shut up. I will do the asking here!" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"So...commence thy interrogation," he said.  
  
"I.." She balked, carefully choosing her words. "I want to know about Rose' mother."  
  
"Her mother?" The haunted defensive look she was just starting to forget returned in his eyes.  
  
"Why did she die?" she asked gently.  
  
"Look, let's just talk about something else-" Eriol's words were cut off by Tomoyo's hand touching his comfortingly.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I just thought it will make you feel better if you find an outlet for your pent-up emotions and secrets, but I will understand if you're not ready yet. Just bear in mind that I will always be willing to listen," she said softly. "Always."  
  
His azure eyes shook. "Tomoyo-san.."  
  
"You musn't keep your problems to yourself. They are not treasures meant to be kept selfishly. It will make you feel a lot better if you share your troubles with others," she finished.  
  
He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I'm ready to share."  
  
She smiled."I will wait." She then stood up.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!"  
  
She faced him expectantly.  
  
"Arigatou..for everything. For your novels that cheered me up, your warm companionship, for bringing Rose back to life again..for coming into my..our lives," he stammered shyly.  
  
She blushed slightly. "Doo itashimashite."  
  
He quickly stood up. "I know you have a million things to do so I will stop eating your time up already." He stood up and left.  
  
"I'll give you my Chapter 5 file as soon as I finish it," she promised.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, but don't tire yourself out too much.." his words trailed off.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow quizically.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I mean, I hope you still have time to eat dinner tonight.."  
  
"Yeah well, I'll starve if I won't eat," she pointed out dryly.  
  
"W-With me, I mean. In a restaurant or something.." he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Or something?" she said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"If you want, that is," he finished, face all red.  
  
"If I don't want to.."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"..say no, I hope it will be fine," she said coyly.  
  
His face brightened. "Tonight, eight pm."  
  
"Your treat?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	10. Unconcealment

Zephyr 10:Unconcealment  
  
Eriol found a diskette in his doorstep. He immediately took it and popped it into his computer.  
  
  
  
It was a whirlwind of events. Tamara found herself naked beside her master,and the next thing she knew, they were in front of a judge getting married in civil rites.  
  
"Do you, Earl Williams Harrison, take this woma n as your lawfully-wedded wife?" asked the judge.  
  
"I do," he said in a cold, flat tone.  
  
"Do you, Tamara Da-"  
  
"I do," she quickly replied.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Tamara locked gaze with him, and there she saw the terrible mistake she just committed.  
  
The marriage she entered will be a living hell. His cold blue eyes attested to it.  
  
His mouth covered hers, and she suddenly forgot about her worries. All she was aware of was the delightful sensation he was giving her.  
  
Good heavens, he was such a mercilessly good kisser!  
  
  
  
It was the night of ther honeymoon. Nadine took Rosemary to see her grandparents. They would be returning tomorrow morning.  
  
Tamara was getting tense again. It was only she and Earl in the house. For one whole night. What should she do if he asks hr to fulfill her obligations to him as a wife in bed? Should she say yes? No?  
  
Or close her eyes and let him take the driver seat?  
  
Earl came into the room and and lied down the bed beside her. "You're still awake?"  
  
"I-I was waiting for you."  
  
"Good, because we need to talk about something really important," he said in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
She gulped. "Really?"  
  
He rubbed his hands together. "It's about our marriage. I want you to bear in mind that I married you only because I value honor and respect for women above all things, and I..I did something improper to you. I married you because it was the right and moral thing to do, despie the fact that you used deception to force me into this situation."  
  
She winced visibly.  
  
"So I only ask of you one thing. Be a faithuful and submissive wife to me."  
  
"I will be a perfect wife," she promised.  
  
He nodded. "I will expect so. Sexually speaking, I have no complaints. You are a very good bed partner who will be at my dispense whenever I want. You proved that to me a few nights ago. I enjoyed it, despite the fact that you were a virgin."  
  
Her face flushed.  
  
Seeing this, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "This is one of the considerations I took in to marry you."  
  
"I am not flattered," she countered.  
  
"I am not interested in your opinion, Mrs.Harrison." He cupped her face. "Has the society knew that I, the owner   
  
She was visibly stung by his harsh words.  
  
Earl knew it. Despite of himself, he suddenly regretted his words. He caressed her silky-smooth cheek with the back of his palm. "So starting tomorrow, you must transform into a real lady. A lady of finesse and grace. Someone who can carry herself well in utmost confidence."  
  
"Am I not that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You are, but it won't hurt if you learn more."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I will ask Nadine to teach you." He then stopped talking and simply gazed at her for a long time. Tamara thought she could see fascination, wonder, admiration, confusion and..lust?  
  
Her heart raced. She was starting to get nervous again.  
  
"You are breathtakingly beautiful, Tamara," he murmured huskily. "Oh God, you are a charmer! I suddenly remember why I fell helplessly for your snare, dearest."  
  
Endearment or sarcasm? Tamara didn't know anymore because she was lost in his deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Eriol was startled by the sudden lights that flooded his room. He turned around and saw Nakuru standing by the door.  
  
"You look so intensely involved with your work that you didn't notice you're squinting in the dark already," she explained.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" she asked.  
  
"5:11 pm."  
  
"Call me 49 minutes later."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was in the lawn playing with Rose when a car stopped in front of the gates. From there, out came a tall broad-shouldered man with brown hair and familiar face features.  
  
When he drew closer, she realized that it was the same man she saw in the picture in Kaho's room!  
  
"E-Excuse me, is Kaho Mizuki here?" the man asked.  
  
"Don't you mean Kaho Hiragizawa?" she asked  
  
He laughed. "Are you kidding? Kaho considers him only as a younger brother."  
  
The laughter sounded familiar. Tomoyo then realized who it was. "Terada-sensei?"  
  
He blinked. "Do I know you?"  
  
Nakuru went out from the house. "Tomoyo!!" Se then saw who just arrived. "Mr.Terada! What are you doing here? Master Eriol will kill you if he sees you here!"  
  
Terada turned grim. "I want to see Kaho, now!"  
  
Tomoyo stood up, confused. "I told you, Kaho is already married! They already have a daughter in fact!"  
  
"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "Eriol is.."  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" hissed Nakuru, holding Rose tight.  
  
"But it's the reason why Kaho didn't marry him. It's the reason why Kaho andI had an affair."  
  
"Y-You and Kaho?" she gasped  
  
Terada sighed wearily. "He didn't tell you, did he?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Tomoyo wanted to know.  
  
Nakuru shut her eyes tight in horror while Rose was innocently watching everyone.  
  
"He's impotent, Tomoyo," revealed Terada. "Now will you please let me talk to Kaho."  
  
Tomoyo hid her shock beneath a calm expression. "She is not here. Now please leave."  
  
His shoulders slumped. "I won't stop coming here until I see her and talk to her. Tell Kaho I want to see our child."  
  
Nakuru looked down at Rose and back at Terada. The day she and Eriol so feared has come.  
  
The day Rose finds out who her father really is.  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	11. Zuuto Hito no Soba ni

**erratum:a few words were cut off from the last chapter of the fic. Roughly, Earl's script when he was talking to Tamara in bed must be like this.."Has the society knew that I, the owner of the biggest chain of bookstores inthe country, married my own maid, they will surely mock and ridicule me."**  
**starting next chapter, it will be my sister, Kaye who would take over the typing job for me. I'm going to temporarily (I hope) be confined in our provincial hospital..can't say why though. I told myself that I will not let myself get depressed. Kiseki wo shinjiteiru. (I believe in miracles) I can still reply to emails, but it will be a little delayed. The newsletter of my site will get a little stagnant, but it will still work(depending on my sis' typing ability), the site won't have much regular updates since my sis is clueless in HTML and yeah, the fanfics..I think I'll finish Zephyr and X first before I continue Picture Perfect in my site. Hopefully, I'll be out in 2 weeks..2 months as the most**  
  
Chapter 11:Zutto Hito no Soba ni (I'll be by his side forever)  
  
As days passed, Tamara found herself growing fonder and fonder of her husband. She became accustomed to his glacial animosity and acerbic humor, often on her. She ignored the fact that Earl makes it a point everyday to point out that she had to reduce to a cheap trick like seduction to put one over him.  
  
Eriol wanted to wring Earl's neck for hurting Tamara that way, and he had to remind himself that it was all a story. Earl and Tamara were just characters created by electromagnetic impulses in Moonlight Blossom's cerebral factory.  
  
On the other hand, he was torn between admiration and pity for Tamara. She endured his scathing apathy with no complaint, and served him as a devoted wife. She chose to stay mum when he mocks her,and when she couldn't bear his insults anymore, she retreats to her room and this is where she releases all her emotions.  
  
Once Nadine asked Tamara why she still chose to stay with him.  
  
"I mean, I know it was my stupid idea that ruined your life but.." She bit her lip. "I can understand if you still want to ask your freedom from him again."  
  
Tamara continued polishing the plates. "He needs me," she said simply.  
  
The housekeeper cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah right, as a scapegoat for his jackass attitude."  
  
"It's not that." She placed the plate on the stack. "I myself cannot explain it. Anyway, I just want to stay by his side forever."  
  
"Tell me the truth, Tamara," said Nadine, looking straight at her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Her eyes turned misty. "I have learned to love my husdband.""  
  
  
  
Eriol felt his heart melt. Damn, he suddenly felt like he fell in love with the novel's heroine already. Tamara may be a martyr, but in his eyes, she was the epitome of forbearance.  
  
Ah, if only Tamara was real, then he could offer himself to her.  
  
He laughed silently. Tamara would be number 2 in his list, for the undisputed number 1 in his heart was still Daidouji Tomoyo, the girl he cherished deep in his heart since childhood.  
  
His inamorata, then now and forever.  
  
He clicked the scrollbar and was disappointed to see the word tsuzuku after a few paragraphs. he decided to wrap the chapter up.  
  
  
  
Tamara heard the gates open. Her mauve eyes lit up. It was Earl, surely. She excitedly opened the front door to welcome him, but upon opening the door, shock registered in her face.  
  
Earl was kissing someone in his car!  
  
Pain sliced through her heart as teardrops formed in her eyes. She quickly shut the front door so as not to let them know she saw them.  
  
  
Earl pulled away, looking at his secretary furiously. "Kathrine, I told you, I'm a married man already!"  
  
She petulantly crossed her arms over her chest. "To that artless housemaid? My word, Earl Harrison! What has gotten over you, marrying a hired help?"  
  
"I don't think my private affairs is still your business, Ms.Mackenzie," he said through gritted teeth. "And I suggest that if you still want to keep your job, don't you ever dare to insult my wife in front of me again!" He opened the car door and slammed it shut.  
  
Kathrine got out too and walked towards her apartment a few blocks away. She turned towards her boss again. "I will see you tomorrow, hon," she purred.  
  
He glared at her before walking inside the gates of his mansion. He would just get his car later. He wanted to get away from his secretary first.  
  
Inside his house, he was surprised to see Nadine standing in the dining room, waiting for him.  
  
"Where is Tamara?" he asked, puzzled. It was always his wife who waits for his arrival.  
  
"She's not feeling well, Master," the housekeeper replied politely.  
  
His apetite vanished. Worry had overtaken him. Not wasting time, he took the flight of stairs two at a time.  
  
He entered the master's bedroom and there he saw his wife lying on the bed. "Tamara?"  
  
He thought he could hear muffled crying. He grew more alarmed. "Tamara, what's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked urgently, joining her in bed. He touched her forehead in concern.  
  
"I-I'm not sick," Tamara wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "Have you eaten dinner already?"  
  
"N-Not yet. I checked on you first-"  
  
She shook her head. "I feel fine."  
  
Earl frowned. "Then why are you crying?" He absent-mindedly dried her tears with his hand.  
  
She looked at her husband, stunned. She couldn't understand his sudden concern for her.  
  
He read her mind. He quickly withdrew his hand and inched away from her. "Tamara, I demand to kow what is wrong," he forced his voice to remain emotionless.  
  
She rubbed her eyes swollen from crying. "I-I saw you with Ms.Mackenzie in the car.."  
  
He cursed silently. "Damn, Tamara..what you saw in the car.."  
  
She shook her head. "I know I'm not suppose to meddle with your private affairs but..but.." She looked at him tearfully. "..you hurt me. I could bear your mockings and scorns on my absolutely pathetic trick to make you marry me..but not this. Don't hurt me this way please.." she whispered, voice hoarse.  
  
Something tugged in his heart. "Kathrine means nothing to me."  
  
"Everything..everyone means nothing to you," she shot back bitterly. "Especially me."  
  
"That is not true, Tamara," he said. "You are my wife in the eyes of society and of God. No one can contest that. That means something to me." He reached for her and kissed her tears one by one.  
  
Magically, Tamara's grief was melted by his passionate fire. Oh how weak she was, easily getting carried away by his mere touch..by his mere kiss.  
  
Earl tipped her chin up gingerly, their faces a few inches away from each other. "Tamara..Tamara..look at me. Do you see any trace of guilt in my face? Tamara, it is only you in my life?""  
  
She nodded. She believed him. She had no other choice but to believe him.  
  
  
  
Eriol gasped when he read 'tsuzuku'. Hell, Tomoyo Daidouji was a witch, period.  
  
"Master Eriol?" Nakuru went into his room, distressed. "Master, we had a visitor awhile ago."  
  
Spinel, who was lazily sleeping on the window pane, looked up. "Don't tell me you found another 'orphan' to adopt like Tomoyo."  
  
"No, it's-"  
  
"Ice Blue Eyes, get dressed! You still have to treat me to a dinner, remember?" said Tomoyo, coming into his room.  
  
"How could I forget that?" He stood up and stretched. "i'm going to change right now."  
  
"Great!" beamed Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru speechlessly turned away.  
  
**to be continued** 


	12. Something Changed, Something Constant

ZEPHYR 12:Something Changed,Something Constant  
  
Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking of what Terada revealed about Eriol.  
  
"Impotent..god, poor Eriol.." she whispered. She now understood why Rose didn't look like her father. "No wonder Eriol hated women."  
  
Rose' words echoed in her mind. "..if only women are as faithful as the heroine in the story, he wouldn't have to hate women so much."  
  
"He must have been hurt terribly..just like me," she said to herself.  
  
But she was slowly forgetting the pain she felt when she lost Sakura. It was magically healed by Nakuru, Rose and even Spinel who rarely talks to her..and the Ice Blue Eyes of course.  
  
She hardly had the time to think of her own emotional wounds for she was busy nursing another's. It felt therapeutic, knowing she was able to help others. It made up for her own troubles that she felt were beyond help.  
  
She shook her head vehemently. "This is no time to be emotional. I still have to prepare for my dinner date with Eriol!"  
  
She went towards her closet and looked at her wardrobe. Nothing was suitable enough for Eriol's discriminating taste. "Heavens, why did he have to be so conservative!" she groaned, pulling the rest of her clothes from her suitcase.  
  
  
  
Eriol was just as problematic. Tonight, he wanted to look different in Tomoyo's eyes. He wanted to overhaul his appearance even for just one night.  
  
He wanted to ask Nakuru's advice but his servant didn't look like she was in the mood so he had no choice but to turn to his other servant whom he thought was a bit less clueless in the latest fashion trends than him.  
  
Spinel sighed, loking up from the book it was reading. "Why do you have to do such senseless thing, Master? That woman is not worth it! She always humiliates you and vexes you, and she is too nosy.."  
  
He held up a silencing hand. "I came here for a fashion advice, not a sermon."  
  
"Fine!" it sighed. "For starters, you should wear a pink shirt."  
  
"Pink?!!" His mouth gaped open, horrified.  
  
"Pink," it confirmed. "I read in a magazine once that the shirt will test your faith on your virile sex appeal. In short, you will only wear that color if you are confident of your maleness."  
  
"Really?" Eriol was still skeptical. He could just picture himself as a walking life-sized cherryblossom. His cute little descendant would die laughing at this one.  
  
"Next, you wear a simple but sexy aftershave cologne. Do away with your expensive and sophisticated perfumes."  
  
Eriol nodded solemnly. He should have brought a notepad to jot things down.  
  
"After that, you buy contact lenses. Put aside your glasses first."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Then you wear black leather jacket."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The last ting is related to that," explained Spinel. "Finally, you rent a motorbike."  
  
"What??!!" Eriol was flabbergasted. "A MOTORCYCLE??!! Kami-sama!!"  
  
Spinel relished its master's rare display of raw emotion before it frowned thoughtfully. "OK..so that's a bit too extreme.."  
  
"I have a car, thank you very much," said Eriol.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Tomoyo, dressed in a long-sleeved white blouse and black ankle-length skirt complemented with pearl earrings and a strand of pearl necklace around her slender neck, went down the stairs nervously. "Uh, Ice Blue Eyes?"  
  
Nakuru, Rose and Spinel came out from the kitchen. They were both surprised by the sight of her.  
  
She twirled around. "Um..aren't you guys going to say anything about my outfit? Is it too formal?"  
  
"Is that you, Ms.Tomoyo? Gosh, you look ..marvelous!" gushed Nakuru.  
  
Rose nodded. "Very pretty!"  
  
"You look decent," Spinel admitted grudgingly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed shyly. "It's been quite a while since I last slipped on to something my Mom would approve."  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
She looked up at the stairs and saw a different-looking Eriol standing at the top of the staircase. He was looking at her shyly.  
  
Tomoyo took in his leather jacket and and clear blue eyes that for the first time were not shielded by his glasses. She whistled when she saw his shirt.  
  
"Wow, Hiragizawa! Pink becomes you," she teased half-seriously.  
  
He blushed. "Actually, I thought you were going to wear your usual attire so I decided to..to.." his words trailed off.  
  
She laughed. "You want to dress in my fashion?"  
  
He nodded awkwardly.  
  
"And to think that I decided to dress into something you would like!"  
  
He looked at her appreciatively. "Well..I do like your outfit..very much."  
  
It was her turn to blush. "I..well,t-thanks."  
  
He offered her his arm. "Let's go?"  
  
She broke into a grin. "Ah your appearance must have changed, but not your gentlemanly ways."  
  
His eyes twinkled. "Thanks, lady."  
  
"Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" Rose waved goodbye to them.  
  
The couple paused, faces crimson.  
  
"Bye Rose," said Eriol softly. He liked it. He could definitely get used to it.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. "B-Bye, Rose."  
  
**to be continued** 


	13. Under the Moonlight

Chapter 13:Under the Moonlight  
  
"Kami-sama!" groaned Eriol as he stared at the overheated engine of his car in dismay.  
  
Tomoyo peered at the engine. "I see. We just need water and a piece of rag here."  
  
He reddened. "I don't know how to troubleshoot it. I-I merely call a mechanic when in need."  
  
She laughed merrily. "Oh heavens, the first man I know that actually admits that he doesn't kow how to fix a car!"  
  
He frowned. "Go on and make fun on me."  
  
She rolled the sleeves of her blouse up. "Let me handle this." Using the rag, she unscrewed the scorching cap of the water tank and filled it with liquid coming from Eriol's reserve gallon of mineral water kept in his car.  
  
Eriol wtched her admiringly. "You're amazing. The first woman I know that actually fixes a car!"  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "All in a day's work, my friend." She went into the driver's seat and restarted the engine.  
  
He, on the other hand, continued gazing at her. A few minutes ago, they were just two streets away from the bar they were suppose to go to when the car overheated.  
  
He blinked when the engine roared to life. Tomoyo gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
Smiling embarrasedly, he went back to his seat. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Surely, right now you think I'm a.."  
  
She smiled back. "..sissy?"  
  
He blushed hotly.  
  
"Nah, masculinity is not measured with that alone," she said kindly. "For me, the essence of manliness has a more profound meaning than being good with cars, having a lot of women to play with, or beefing up muscles."  
  
His eyes softened. "You know what? I hate it when you act so sweetly."  
  
"Care to tell me why?"  
  
He stared at the steering wheel. "I'll hate myself if I do that." He started to drive again, ignoring Tomoyo's quizzical look. In his mind, he added, "If you won't hate me first."  
  
"Wait, Eriol!" Tomoyo pointed at the jovial lights of the nearby amusement park. "Why don't we go there instead?"  
  
"Huh? But why?"  
  
She simpered. "It's been quite a while since I last visited that place."  
  
"Very well." He turned right towards the park.  
  
  
  
After a couple of hours, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking happily, enjoying their ice cream.  
  
"I think we've been to every ride in this place!" said Eriol.  
  
She giggled. "And I have defeated you in every game in the video arcade."  
  
"I let you win because I'm a gentleman," he countered. He finished his ice cream and pointed at the ferris wheel. "Come on, let's try that last ride then we'll go home. I'm beat!"  
  
She nodded and finished her ice cream too, then they joined the queue.  
  
  
  
Soon the ride was moving smoothly. The couple had a great time enjoying the majestic view of the entire park from the window.  
  
The carriage was on the very top when suddenly it stopped. Immediately, the lights of the ride went off.  
  
Tomoyo looked down, puzzled. There she saw several workmen struggling with the ride's engine.  
  
"What happened?" asked Eriol.  
  
She sighed. "Would you believe that it's another car failure? First, your car, now the ride. Are you a jinx?"  
  
He laughed. "I like to believe I am not."  
  
Tomoyo groaned. "OK, we're stuck here."  
  
"Then let's chat to keep ourselves from getting bored," he suggested. "The ride will be fixed soon, don't worry."  
  
As she searched her mind for conversation topics, she remembered Terada's visit. Her face then turned serious.  
  
Eriol noticed her sudden change of mood. "Is there something you want to tell me, Tomoyo?" he asked gently.  
  
She inhaled deeply before she spoke. "T-Terada-sensei dropped by awhile ago."  
  
He was shocked, to put it mildly. "Terada?!!"  
  
"And he doesn't know that Kaho-sensei is gone already," she continued.  
  
His eyes blazed. "It's none of his damn business."  
  
"Eriol, it is his business," she said in a subdued tone. "He and Kaho-sensei had an affair..and there is proof."  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"Rose.. she isn't your daughter, is she? You are not her biological father." Her voice was awaiting confirmation.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Terada-sensei about his daughter?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Rose is mine!" he said fiercely.  
  
"Eriol-"  
  
"He had already stolen Kaho away. He couldn't seize my daughter too!" he said, his voice rising.  
  
"But you're being unfair. Rose deserves to know who her father is, and vice versa."  
  
"He had already disowned Rose when he left despite the knowledge that Tomoyo's pregnant."  
  
She sighed. It was useless talking to an emotional person. "Look, let's drop this."  
  
"You were the one who brought it up."  
  
"I just pity Rose and Terada-sensei."  
  
Eriol exhaled sharply. "And you don't pity me?"  
  
"Pity you?"  
  
He looked at her piercingly. "Don't tell me Terada didn't tell you that I'm impotent?"  
  
"He did."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Life took dso much away from me already.. a lifetime friend, a normal life and a part of my human nature.. I don't want to lose Rose too," he said, his voice breaking.  
  
"I understand, but I just don't want you to deprive Rose and Terada-sensei the right to know each other," she explained placidly. "If you really love Rose, you have to think of her welfare first..her happiness."  
  
"I'll think about it," he said quietly. He then nopticed a tear escape from her eye. "Tomoyo?"  
  
She wiped it away quickly. "Sorry. I just remembered that I was in the same situation as you are. I had to set Sakura free because she would be much happier with another person.."  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
She nodded. "It was so hard.. she has been my favorite person since third grade. To give her away to a stranger was the most difficult decision I have ever made in my entire life."  
  
It dawned on him. "Just like me.. only in this case, it's my daughter and Terada."  
  
"But you see, I love Sakura much much more than myself. I would rather suffer than see her sad..so..so I left Japan..to try to get over the pain.." Another tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
The warm moonlight was bathing them, and Eriol could see how vulnerable Tomoyo was. Beneath her cheerful face and smart-alecky words was a tormenting eddy of grief, frustration, sadness and miserable loneness. It was scaring him a little because her blithe vivacity was his pillar of strength in starting his new life over. No, he didn't want her to break down in front of him. He would lend her all the strength in his soul just not to see her cry. Her anguish was killing him too.  
  
He moved beside her and gave her his handkerchief. "Don't cry," he begged softly.  
  
She looked at it gratefully and took it.  
  
Their fingertips touched. They both looked up at each other at the same time and for the first time found themselves unmasked. Both could see through each silent sufferings and woes, and despair and mute mournings. The things they tried so hard to hide all their lives were gaping in the open.  
  
Eriol lost his last ounce of self-control. He tipped Tomoyo's chin up and gazed deeply at the eyes of the only girl he loved his whole life. he allowed himself to drown in her endless lilac.  
  
He then slowly bent down to kiss her.  
  
**to be continued** 


	14. Madness

*Hi!This is Syaoran no Hime's sister, Kathleen(the writer of Kindness of Tomoyo;Confusion in Eriol's Heart) My sister apologizes for the short chapter, but I think this is the best she could do.**   
  
Zephyr 14:Madness  
  
Tomoyo was starting to get dizzy with his intoxicatingly spicy cologne..or was it his breath? Whatever it was, it was driving her senses already.  
  
"Tomoyo.." She heard him murmur sexily. Her cheeks flushed. Heavens, he was just a few centimeters away and coming closer.  
  
"Tomoyo.." she heard him murmur sexily. Heavens, he was just a few centimeters away and coming closer.  
  
Her heart was racing as she felt his hand tuck a few strands of her stray hair behind her ear. His touch tickled her the way his breath fanning her face did.  
  
Slap him. Push him away. Jump off from the carriage. A million ideas flooded her mind but her heart stubbornly told her to stay put.  
  
She was insane. Oh damn, she was crazy, allowing this married man to do this to her.  
  
Suddenly she felt the ride move. Eriol lost his balance and fell on top of her, lips locked with hers.  
  
An explosion of colors. The feeling of lightheadedness. The swirling twirling whirlpool of emotions she had never ever felt before- not even with Sakura. Her heart was spinning wildly out of control like a Merry go round as she drowned willingly in his powerfully fierce, passionate kiss.  
  
Their intimate moment ended when she felt the ride ascend once again. She hardly felt its descent!  
  
They were bothy gasping for breath, both staring at each other in daze, both speechless.  
  
Was the kiss a dream? A hallucination? A moment of utter madness?  
  
Eriol wanted to make sure it was not. He kissed her again, slowly, sweetly, gently. He was taking his time. He felt forever was in his hands.  
  
This was his first kiss. He had never kissed anyone yet in his entire life- not even Kaho. He was too in love with Tomoyo. God, no one could ever compare to his first love, Tomoyo Daidouji, who unknowingly owned his heart, his soul..his everything.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt the pure sincerity and reverence for her of his kiss. She suddenly wanted to cry out for joy.  
  
Before they knew it, the ride was over, and the spell was broken. As the carriage was opened, they both stood up quickly, jumping away from each other. Both of them were blushing furiously.  
  
"Eriol.."  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
Everything wasn't the same as before. A fragile mirror of platonic friendship shattered into a thousand pieces of incomprehensible little fragments of emotions refused to be acknowledged.  
  
These scarred Tomoyo's heart. She didn't want to feel something deeper than warm companionship for him. She didn't want to get hurt by the double-edged sword of love again. She had barely recovered from the heartache with Sakura and here she was, putting her heart on the line once more.  
  
Worse, she was falling for a man who scoffs at love. A bitter prisoner of the past. Someone whose heart was as cold as his blue eyes.  
  
She was crazy for feeling this.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She blinked. She didn't realize that they were in his car already on the way home.  
  
"Tomoyo, please speak to me. If you hated what I did, slap me. Scream at me. Just don't give me this silent treatment!" he begged.  
  
"W-What do you want me to say?" she asked in despair.  
  
Eriol parked the car by the curb and looked at her in confusion. "Honestly, I don't care. I just want us to talk again."  
  
"Let's just go home. I'm beat," she said.  
  
"Tomoyo,listen-"  
  
"No, I'm tired," she said. but Eriol was determined to speak his mind out.  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you," he whispered.  
  
She gaped at him in shock.  
  
**to be continued** 


	15. Never

**My sister apologizes for the Kaho-Tomoyo pregnancy error. Gomen na sai!**  
  
Chapter 15: Never  
  
"It's been a week," muttered Eriol as he watched Tomoyo run away from him for the nth time. Ever since that fateful night when he confessed his love, Tomoyo had been avoiding him like crazy.  
  
He was starting to miss her witty cracks, her sweet smiles, her laughing purple eyes.. everything.   
  
He sighed sadly. He shouldn't have said those three words. He should have known the consequences they would bring.  
  
But he so foolishly believed his wistful thinking..  
  
..that Tomoyo felt the same way he did.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo locked herself in her room. She wanted to avoid encounters with Eriol as much as possible. It would be too dangerous.  
  
But then again..  
  
Why was she suddenly eager to see his face again? Why was she straining to hear even a decibal of his familiar deep male voice? Why was she looking for even a trace of scent of his distinctive cologne? Why couldn't she stop dreaming of his electrifying kiss? Why couldn't she stop thinking of him?  
  
"I'm losing it," she muttered as she sat in front of the computer. Mustering herculian effort, she forced herself to divert her attention to the unfinished sixth chapter of her novel.  
  
  
  
"Had Tomoyo eaten already?" Eriol asked that night, pushing his barely-touched food aside.  
  
"Nope. She was holed up in her room the whole day." Nakuru tipped her chin up, puzzled. "Which is weird, because Mistress Tomoyo often goes out at day to gossip with me, play with Rose and Spinel or engage in intellectual debate with you."  
  
Spinel rolled its eyes. "I heard the sound of typing the whole afternoon. She's engrossed in creating another perfect happy ending romance story, I suppose."  
  
Nakuru guffawed. "Your attitude on love reflects the fact that your lovelife is a failure!"  
  
The feline glared at her. "Anyone's love failure will pale in comparison with yours."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Rose looked down. "Is she mad at me or something?"  
  
"Of course not." Eriol patted her hair soothingly. "She's mad at me."  
  
Three pairs of eyes stared at him.  
  
He shrugged. "I kissed her and told her I love her."  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stretched after she finished the 7th chapter of her novel. This was the last chapter that she would write here in London before she goes back to Japan.  
  
Away from the Hiragizawa mansion.  
  
Away from the young master of the manor and the bittersweet memories she had with him.  
  
She smiled sourly. That was a good line to add in her draft.  
  
She ws about to revise the chapter more when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Mommy, dinner!!!"  
  
She smiled. It was Rose. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and in came Rose.   
  
And Eriol.   
  
Her eyebrows cocked. Hiragizawa Eriol was despicable. He used the child as a decoy so he could enter her room.  
  
The child pointed to the tray Eriol was holding. "We brought you food!"  
  
"Thanks." She looked at the palatable dishes before her. "You shouldn't have bothered."  
  
"But it was Daddy's idea. You should thank him, not me!" the girl said proudly.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Eriol blush faintly. "A-Actually, I was just worried because you have't eaten decently yet-"  
  
"Just like Daddy!" the girl interrupted. "He couldn't eat, knowing you haven't eaten yet."  
  
She felt her cheeks turn hot. "Really?"  
  
Rose snapped her fingers. "Oh gosh, I forgot the table napkins! I'll be right back!" She hurried out of the room and shut the door.  
  
The couple looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
Tomoyo took a sip from the glass of juice nervously. Eriol's presence was making her sweat bullets. She suddenly remembered again the feel of his lips on hers. She blushed.  
  
He was thinking about the same thing too apparently. He cleared his throat. "You look tired. I thought I told you not to wear yourself out."  
  
"I am not asking for your concern."  
  
"Tomoyo-san, I'm only concerned because..because.. I care for you deeply."  
  
She inhaled deeply. Oh no, here they go again. "You don't know what you're saying.."  
  
"I do!" He knelt before her and clasped her hands tightly. "I love you so very much, Tomoyo. Ever since I first saw you in our elementary days, I have loved you already."  
  
"L-Look, you can't love me.. You are jsut attracted to me, plain and simple," she said, voice starting to tremble.  
  
"T-Tomoyo.."  
  
"You love me because I create all the perfect novel heroines you fell in love with," she continued.  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"Besides, I have vowed to myself that I will never love again. Once is too much for me already."  
  
"I will never hurt you," he said softly. "Tomoyo, please-"  
  
She was deaf to his pleas. "I'm leaving." She held up a ticket.  
  
His eyes widened. "W-When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
***to be continued*** 


	16. Akai Bara no kioku(The Memories of a Red...

Zephyr 16: Akai bara no kioku( The Memories of a red rose)  
  
Tomoyo zipped her bag close and put it next to her suitcases near the door. She then changed into her night gown. She must wake up extra early tomorrow for her flight.  
  
She had already broke the news to everyone in the house. As expected, Nakuru was aghast, but Rose and Spinel remained as quiet as Eriol.  
  
"You can't leave! YOu have been staying here for barely a month! You promised not to leave!" she remembered Nakuru saying.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Eriol, not looking up from his food. "If she wants to go, then open the door wide for her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nakuru, let Daidouji-san decide for herself."  
  
Her heart fell. Daidouji-san. It felt so stiffly cold and formal, as if he was referring to a stranger. But what else should she expect from him? She turned him down twice.  
  
But she was determined to protect the wall she built around her heart. No one could ever hurt her again. She would NEVER fall in love again.  
  
Love and pain.  
  
Pain and love.  
  
These are tow intertwined threads destined to never part.  
  
No, she didn't want pain anymore.  
  
Tomoyo blinked when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. The door opened and Rose's head peeked in. "Mommy?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at her. "By any chance, your daddy isn't with you?"  
  
The girl' s eyes saddened. "No, he's out of the house. Nakuru said he went out to drink.. again."  
  
"Again?" she echoed.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat on a table at the corner of the dimly-lit bar where he was supposed to take Tomoyo last night.  
  
"Another round!" he barked.  
  
The bar owner looked at him sympathetically. "I bet it's because of a woman."  
  
He smiled through gritted teeth. "Mind your own business, will you?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes and signaled to his waiter. The guy quickly brought a new bottle of beer to Eriol's table.  
  
Eriol filled his glass up to the brim. He wanted to drown in his sorrow tonigh and forget about Tomoyo.  
  
A tear dropped down his drink and made ripples. He touched his cheek. God, he was crying.  
  
"See what happens when you love someone too much, Hiragizawa?" he told himself sardonically. "You self-destruct. You forget to love yourself. Look at you now, crying like a baby. Why are you allowing Tomoyo Daidouji to do this to you?:  
  
A man sat in front of him. "Get a hold of yourself, Hiragizawa."  
  
Though his vision was blurred, he recognized who the uninvited guest was. He laughed wryly. "Well, well, well..if it isn't lover boy himself. Terada, I'm sure lucky to run into you"  
  
The newcomer cleared his throat. "Hiragizawa, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing much. My life's just falling apart, that's all." He chugged down his glass.  
  
"I see." Terada cautiously chose his words. "Is it related to Tomoyo?"  
  
"Related? Try about!" Eriol filled his glass again. "Would you believe that after I practically poured my heart and soul in confessing my love for her, she didn't believe me?"  
  
"Hiragizawa, you can't expect her to love you back just because you want her to."  
  
"I know!" he snarled. "But..but.." More tears cascaded down his cheek. "It hurts like hell. I have never felt this much pain before in my life, and it's killing me."  
  
Terada sighed. "Hiragizawa, would it make you feel better if I say I'm suffering as much as you are?"  
  
Eriol paused.  
  
  
  
Rose sat on Tomoyo's lap. "Dad became an alcoholic after Mommy died. He was so furious at a certain Terada. He said that guy killed my mom."  
  
She smoothed the girl's plentiful auburn hair speechlessly.  
  
"But Nakuru told me the exact opposite. She said my mother told her something Daddy doesn't know."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
  
  
"Kaho and I love each other, but it is a love forbidden," revealed Terada. "I already have a family then. Rika and I were married happily and we have three beautiful kids. We couldn't bear to hurt so many people so she told me that she would be the one to step back and give way."  
  
Eriol gasped. "But you know that she's pregnant.."  
  
"He shook his head. "No. I only learned about that when I visited London to see her again. I did a little research and found out that she was living with you together with her daughter. I returned to Japan to fix my migration papers to London so I can stay longer. After 4 years, I have returned to see her."  
  
Eriol looked away. "She died."  
  
His eyes shook. "I know. Your servants told me."  
  
"But your daughter is alive."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was shocked. "So Rose knew already that her mom was in love with someone else and that she wasn't really Eriol's daughter. She silently admired the girl for the calm and mature way she accepted it.  
  
Rose snuggled closer to her. "But Daddy is still the best dad in the whole world."  
  
She hugged her tightly in response.  
  
  
  
Terada was crying too. "My daughter.. where is she?"  
  
"She is still with me. I named her after Kaho's favorite flower," said Eriol.  
  
"Rose.." whispered the man. "The little girl in the yard..I thought she was.."  
  
"My daughter?" He laughed dryly. "I'm impotent."  
  
"It's psychological. Kaho told me that."  
  
Eriol looked down. His psychiatrist told him that he was incapable of having intercourse with another woman because he was too in love and devoted to someone else. Someone who was Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Terada pounded his fist on the table. "I want to see my daughter."  
  
First Kaho, then Tomoyo. Not Rose too! He wanted to refuse, but he remembered what Tomoyo told him.  
  
  
  
****to be continued**** 


	17. More Memories

Zephyr 17:More Memories  
  
Rose and Tomoyo were watching tv when the dorrbell rang. Nakuru quickly answered it.  
  
To her shock, she found Eriol standing on the doorstep with someone she expected would be the last person her master would stand with.  
  
"Rose!" called Eriol, entering the house.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Rose excitedly came to him and hugged him.  
  
Tomoyo turned the tv off and looked at them quietly.  
  
"Rose," began Eriol as he carried the lass in his arms. "I would like you to meet your other daddy."  
  
"Hi Rose," whispered Terada, eyes misty.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Rose cheerfully greeted.  
  
"S-She's beautiful..just like Kaho. S-She's..she's a miracle!" the man whispered. He looked at Eriol uncertainly. "May I hold her?"  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo first. She nodded at him encouragingly. He looked back at the hopeful Terada and slowly nodded.  
  
The moment Terada hugged his daughter, tears streamed down his cheeks openly. "I love you Rose."  
  
  
  
Later that night, Eriol and Tomoyo watched as Terada tucked his daughter into bed.  
  
"Maybe one of these days, you will meet your big brothers," said Terada, stroking the girl's hair affectionately.  
  
"Big brothers?" Rose echoed, eyes wide in curiousity.  
  
"You have three of them, and they look almost exactly like each other," added the father proudly.  
  
"Triplets?! Cool!" gushed the lass.  
  
He nodded. "I'll take them here together with Mommy Rika to meet you.:  
  
"Oh that would be fun! Now I have a pair of daddies and 2 pairs of mommies!" cheered Rose.  
  
"Huh? 4 pairs?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes! My real mommy, Mommy Rika, Mommy Nakuru and Mommy Tomoyo!" she replied.  
  
Tomoyo felt herself blush intensely. "I-I think I'm going to bed. I still have a plane to catch tomorrow."  
  
Rose saddened. "But you will still come back to visit, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, Rose. You are my baby."  
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo," said Terada.  
  
"Goodnight Mommy," bade Rose.  
  
Eriol wordlessly left the room.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo exhaustedly sat in front of her computer and switched it on. She then busied herself in typing.  
  
A few hours later, she heard a polite knock on the door. "Who's there?" she called out, not looking up from her work.  
  
"May I come in?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Her heart raced, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Come in."  
  
Eriol came in, holding a picture frame. "Good evening, Moonlight Blossom. I see you're still at work with your novel."  
  
"One of the curses of a writer. When you get a sudden flash of inspiration, grab it before it fades again." She saved her work. "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Tell me why have you been avoiding me."  
  
She looked away. "I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what? Staring at the ceiling?"  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Anyway, I came here to show you something." He gave her the picture frame.  
  
"That's the family picture I saw in Kaho-sensei's room!" exclaimed Tomoyo, looking at the picture. "But wait a minute, if Terada-sensei is holding Rose in this photo, how come he doesn't know that Rose is his daughter?"  
  
Eriol ran his fingers on the picture. "This is a pic Kaho made in the computer before."  
  
Tomoyo took the picture off the frame and saw that it wasn't really a photograph. It was only a print.  
  
"She wanted to replace this with a real one. Taken by a camera, with real people, real smiles..the three of them together for real..not clashed pictures like this one," he recounted. "But she died before Rose met her father."  
  
"I..see.." she said slowly as she put the print back in the frame.  
  
He stood up. "I guess that's all I want to say. Just..take care on your way home, Tomoyo. Please do write often and send me your novels."  
  
"W-Will do." She was beginning to burn with his intense gaze.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
She gave him the diskette hurriedly. "Here is my novel's chapter 6 and 7."  
  
He smiled lamely and took it. "I will read it right away." After one last longing look at her, he left her room.  
  
Tomoyo collapsed on her bed, a raging ocean of emotions inside her. Why could she feel her heart was breaking? Why did she suddenly feel like crying?  
  
"I can't be in love with him, can I?" she asked herself softly.  
  
**to be continued** 


	18. Demimondaine

Zephyr 18: Demimondaine  
  
Eriol popped the diskette in and opened the first file.  
  
  
  
Knowing how to sit, talk and laugh with grace and finesse. Knowing one's table manners. Knowing how to exchange nugatory pleasantries with strangers. Dressing properly.  
  
It was a life of routine. Tamara didn't want this. In her opinion, the things held highly by the people around her were frivolous. She didn't care about those things at all. She was happy already staying all day supervising the housekeeping of the manor, taking care of Rosemary and doing her needlework. And being a good wife to Earl.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
She blinked. Nadine was looking at her testily. She smiled at her apologetically.  
  
The maidservant groaned. "All this time, you never heard a single word I said?"  
  
"S-Sorry."  
  
"OK, we'll cut the lesson short." Nadine stretched. "It's time to engage in my favorite eating, which is.."  
  
"..eating," she replied for her.  
  
Nadine was a patient teacher, but it wasn't enough to mkae learning social graces and etiquette easy. She simply had no interst on it.  
  
Speaking of food, she still had to prepare a special dinner for Earl. She went to the kitchen and started to take her cooking utensils out.  
  
Nadine grinned teasingly. "Another dinner especial?"  
  
"It's our 2nd wedding month anniversary," she explained. "So tonight, I'll be cooking up something he would never forget."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that we're not just talking about food here?" remarked the maid.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Tamara was beginning to worry. Her husband should have been here 2 hours ago. She looked at the merciless hands of the clock and back at the food she prepared that turned cold already. She was still for a moment, straining to hear the familiar sound of her husband's car engine.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She stood up, biting her lips to keep herself from crying. She blew the lighted scented candles and sadly cleared the beautifully-decorated table. She threw the bouquet of flowers she picked from the garden at the trash can and retreated to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
Tamara was awaken from her sleep when she heard the sound of Earl's car. Despite her earlier resolve to give him the silent treatment, she excitedly fled down the stairs and opened the front door.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs.Harrison, or is it morning already?" Kathrine Mackenzie drawled, then looked at Earl who she was holding steady. "Your husband was stubborn. I told him hours ago that he already should go home to his nice little wife, but it seemed he just can't have enough of my..company.." her words trailed off, a devilish smile on the woman's perfectly made-up face.  
  
Tamara quietly took Earl from his secretary's arms and helped him to remain standing. "T-Thanks for bringing him home."  
  
Kathrine laughed cattily. "God, are you for real? I just said your husband and I spent the whole night together and all you can say is that?"  
  
"Do you have anything more worthy to say, Ms.Mackenzie? If not, then can we just all go to sleep? We all need rest you know," said Tamara wearily.  
  
The auburn-haired woman sighed. "I guess I'll go then. Allow me to give youa piece of advice though. Earl may find youa satisfying partner now, but sooner or later he would grow bored of you. And just like his other toys he played with, he'll discard you like a piece of junk." She tossed her Earl's car keys. "I warned you so you won't get caught off guard when that time comes. Earl Harrison is scared of commitments, and you are one of those."  
  
Tamara weakly shut the front door. She was severely stung by those words. With the little strength left in her, she helped her husband up the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Earl's thoughts were disoriented. He remembered not being able to work properly the whole day in the office because he was excited about something. He just couldn't exactly remember what it was, but it was surely important.  
  
Kathrine then offered hima shot of whiskey, and then everything blacked out.  
  
He felt that his body was moving up. He dizzily looked around. Where was he? How did he get here from the office?  
  
He then felt himself being laid down the bed. His vision focused on a familiar face.  
  
Tamara.  
  
He was home.  
  
It felt so good knowing he was back home with his loving wife.  
  
He pulled her down towards him and kissed her hungrily.  
  
  
  
Tamara was startled when he pulled her down suddenly and kissed her fiercely, taking her breath away. She felt everything in her jump out of its place as she melted helplessly in his arms.  
  
The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, smiling at her affectionately. "Hi Tamara," he murmured as he rained butterfly kisses on her face.  
  
She cupped his face. "Why were you late? Don't you remember that you have a date with me tonight? It's our anniversary."  
  
He was genuinely shocked. "So that's it! That is my appointment tonight."  
  
"You forgot," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
"You were with Ms.Mackenzie," she said accusingly.  
  
A naughty smile played on his lips. "Ah, my nagging wife is jealous."  
  
Her cheeks flared. "I am your wife now. I should be the only one in your life."  
  
"If you say so," he said huskily, sending electricity all over her body. "I'll fire her first thing in the morning."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I." He stroked her face delicately with his thumb. "I'll do anything my darling wife will say. I'll do anything and everything in my power just to make you happy."  
  
Instantly, her anger dissipated. When he kissed her again, she responded whole-heartedly.  
  
  
  
The passion was over for the night. As Earl gazed at his sleeping wife, he felt a pang of guilt wash all over him again. How could he forget their anniversary date tonight?  
  
He touched her hair gently. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
He silently vowed that from now on, he would act as a better husband to her.  
  
  
  
Eriol opened the next document.  
  
**to be continued** 


	19. Deliquescent

Interactive E+T ficcies, anyone?  
  
That's right! While on rest, I decided that my newsletter- exclusive fanfic will be posted in my site where you guys get to decide by poll what will happen to the characters!  
  
You Are My Song 2 will be released in the site after I wrap up Zephyr Romances.  
  
- Syao-syao  
  
Zephyr 19:Deliquescent  
  
Nadine looked at Earl with barely-concealed indignation over the breakfast table the next morning.  
  
"What?!" he asked, irritatedly putting the newspaper he was reading down.  
  
"How can you hurt her so terribly? She was so excited about last night! She slaved in the kitchen for hours just to whip up that special dinner! It was you anniversary, for pete's sake," she said.  
  
"I do not need your jeremiad," he said curtly.  
  
"And Tamara doesn't need a jerk for a husband." Nadine looked at him in the eye. "I once thought that a marriage can bring out your compassionate side, but I was wrong..I was so hell wrong,Master Eral."  
  
"Seize your tounge or I shall fire you."  
  
She ignored him. "You know what? You don't deserve her."  
  
For some reason he couldn't understand, those words pierced straight through his heart.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Earl was busy going over his office papers when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
He felt a pang of pain on his shoulder. His hands jerked to grasp his aching body part, accidentally knocking over the cup of coffee Tamara was holding over his head. The liquid spilled on his documents.  
  
Tamara panickedly took the papers away and wiped the table with her apron. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." she said over and over, as if she committed a mortal sin.  
  
Earl looked at the stack of paper and back at Tamara who was in the brink of tears. His heart somehow softened. "It's ok. I can ask for new copies from the office."  
  
Great relief flooded through his face. "Kami-sama, thank you!" she whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" he wanted to know.  
  
"I-I thought you might want a cup of coffee as you work..but.." She bit her lip. "I did more harm than good."  
  
"I..see." He was touched by his wife's thoughtfulness.  
  
She smiled at him uncertainly. "You look so tired. Why don't you take a break first?"  
  
"That I will do." He stretched then winced. His back, nape, and shoulder muscles were aching.  
  
She noticed it. She hurried behind him and started to squeeze his muscles gently but firmly. "You overstressed your muscles. These are nodules, actually. You work too hard, which is not good. Once in a while, you stretch. Have mercy on your body."  
  
After a few minutes, Earl was beginning to relax. He was pleasantly surprised by how his wife's small delicate hands could bring such heavenly relief to his fatigued body.  
  
"Tamara?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do me a favor and call my office. Tell my new secretary that I am taking the rest of the day off."  
  
"What reason shall I say?" she asked dutifully.  
  
"That I'm going to spend the rest of my day with my wife to celebrate our anniversary," he replied, a small smile forming in his face.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"It's not too late, is it?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She smiled lovingly. "Of course it's not too late."  
  
  
  
Eriol couldn't help but smile as he read how Earl and Tamara became closer to each other as days passed.   
  
Unconciously, he was becoming slowly influenced by Tamara's kindness.  
  
Unconciously, he gave up on his philandering ways.  
  
Unconciously, he started to reciprocate his wife's devotion to him.  
  
Unconciously, he began to feel something for his other half. Something deeper than ardor, stronger than fondness and much more profound than lust and desire.  
  
Unconciously, he started to see her as someone more than a trophy of prized beauty to showcase to his colleagues , or a domestic creature, or a bed partner.  
  
Unconciously, he started to realize that she was an amazing women overflowing with compassion and honest to goodness love. She was caring and patient, with a good heart and an innocent trusting soul. She stood out among all self-proclaimed dames he knew, simply because she was already a jewel all by herself without the artificial polishing of cosmetics, etiquette and sophompric aura of authority.   
  
Unconciously, he had already carved a special place for Tamara in his heart.  
  
But he was conciously aware that this was the only time in his life that he was genuinely happy.  
  
Eriol ran out of words to read. The chapter was over, and he was left hanging. Has Earl realized that he has fallen for Tamara already?  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at her drafts for chapters 8 and 9. She could already finish the novel in chapter 10, but she wasn't inspired enough to do it.  
  
"Maybe rereading these drafts can give me an idea," she said as she looked at the papers she printed from the computer again.  
  
**to be continued** 


	20. Possessions

Zephyr 20:Possessions.  
  
"Is Nadine teaching you well?" asked Earl as he smoothed his wife's hair and kissed it lightly.  
  
Tamara snuggled closer to him and sighed contentedly. His warmth on her soft skin felt the most pleasant thing in the world. "Will you scold me if I tell you that we don't take our sessions seriously?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can understand if you cannot adopt to my world."  
  
She smiled. "What a relief! Being a real lady in the eyes of your friends is not my cup of coffee. I would rather spend my time being the mother of this manor and your wife."  
  
Something flickered in his stoic face. He gazed at her, speechless.  
  
She blushed faintly. "The world I want is the one inside the mansion with Nadine, Rosemary and you. My happiness may be overly simple, but it's the truth."  
  
His heart silently believed her.  
  
Earl looked blankly at the piles of papers before him that need his signature. He wasn't in the mood to work. All he could think of was in a few hours, he could go home already, feast on the lovingly prepared dinner by Tamara and their after-dinner conversation in the balcony as she sews scarves and he drinks tea. He would then carry her to bed and share passion in each other's arms the whole night.  
  
The night ahead of him suddenly seemed like a reward for 8 hours of hard work in the office. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of going home to your wife after stressing hours in the office.  
  
It was like magic.  
  
Her mere smile could make his weariness fade and make his mouth twitch.  
  
Her "How was your day?" lines spoken in a soft concerned voice could erase all sorts of senseless noises he heard the whole day.  
  
Her hug could make all his body aches disappear.  
  
And her kiss could make him forget about everything else.  
  
It was really magic. iT was Tamara.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He blinked."H-Huh?"  
  
His secretary frowned. "Sir, these papers need your signatures immediately."  
  
He embarrasedly went back to work.  
  
  
  
Tamara was out shopping in the mall for fabrics when she accidentally knocked someone off balance. Pieces of fabric were strewn everywhere.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, quickly helping the man up.  
  
"It's ok-" he paused, eyes wide in disbelief. "T-Tamara?"  
  
Her heart froze. "C-Christian!"  
  
  
  
The two found their way to a nearby cozy coffee shop.  
  
Christian stirred his drink. "Of all the people I could bump with, you are the last person I would expect it to be."  
  
She shrugged. "What brought you here?"  
  
"I was visiting my aunt. She is the owner of that fabric shop," he explained.  
  
"So that's why I got discounts awhile ago!" she exclaimed.  
  
He looked at her hand. "You're already married."  
  
She stopped and looked at the wedding ring on her finger. "Yes, to Earl Harrison."  
  
"The phlegmatic business tycoon?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
He nodded. "Everyone in London knows him. He's very rich, but very elusive. He is one of the most eligible bachelors..today?" he finished, puzzled.  
  
She sighed. "Yes. No one knows he's married already, least of all to his own housemaid. He doesn't even wear his ring."  
  
"Is he a good husband?" he asked testily.  
  
It took her quite a while before she was able to reply. "I..don't know."  
  
"That scoundrel," muttered Christian.  
  
Silence.  
  
"He couldn't even announce to the world that he's married to you! He doesn't love you enough," he continued angrily.  
  
"He never loves me enough because he doesn't love me at all. He sees me only as an object of his lust,a nd nothing more," she revealed sadly.  
  
"This is outrageous!" he yelled, making the heads of the shop's customers turn their way. Seeing this, he quickly lowered his voice. "You are aware of that fact already yet you chose to stay mum?"  
  
She shamefully hid her tears.   
  
He exhaled sharply. "You weren't like this before, Tamara. You were always strong, and you don't want anyone to treat you like dirt. What happened?"  
  
She looked at the eyes of the boy she loved since third grade. "I love him."  
  
"Tamara!"  
  
"I won't leave."  
  
He sighed deeply. "Come on, go back to Japan. You deserve so much more than this."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tamara!"  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I won't go," she said firmly.  
  
He sighed resignedly. "Alright."  
  
  
  
The meeting was soon followed by more. Christian was determined to coax her to go home, but she was stubbron.  
  
She won't go.  
  
  
  
Earl went home one afternoon earlier than usual, carrying a box of family pizza for everyone to share. He walked into the living room expectantly.  
  
"Hi!!" chorused Nadine and Rosemary.  
  
"You're early today!" remarked his vivacious sister.  
  
"Yes well..it's my birthday tomorrow so I decided to hold a bash for myself. Where's Tamara? I want to talk to her about the details of the dinner," said Earl. He was eager to see his wfe. He knew she would be happy seeing him home early.  
  
  
Nadine looked at Rosemary, who shrugged helplessly. "S-She's out," the maid said nervously.  
  
He detected something not right. "Where exactly is she?"  
  
"She's out on a date with another guy..satisfied?" blurted Rosemary.  
  
His blood boiled. He quickly went back to his car and started the engine again. He was going to find his wife, wherever she was now. If he had to check every place and corner of the town, he would.  
  
Anyone who would try to steal Tamara from him would have to pass over his own dead body first.  
  
**to be continued** 


	21. Not Meant to Be

CHapter 21:Not Meant to Be  
  
Tomoyo turned to the next page of the novel.  
  
  
  
Just as Tamara and Christian were leaving a fabric store, Earl got out from his car, looking furious.  
  
"So this is where my dear wife hangs out whenever I'm out," he said sarcastically.  
  
Her face turned white. "E-Earl, it's not what you think.."  
  
"Of course, Tamara," he replied with a grim smile. "That guy's arms is draped around your shoulders and you look awfully happy..happier than you've ever been since I met you. Of course it's not what I think."  
  
Christian held his hand up. "Look,Mr.Harrison, Tamara's right. Don't start thinking maliciously.."  
  
His eyes shot daggers at him before he shoved Christiuan down the ground. Hard.  
  
"E-Earl!" Tamara cried, aghast.  
  
"H-Hey, calm down, will you? We were just out on a friendly date and nothing more-"  
  
Earl's fist landed squarely on the man's face.  
  
"Earl, stop it!" cried Tamara as she rushed to Christian's side.  
  
His face was a mix of disbelief and anger. "Are you taking his side?!!"  
  
"N-No..but.." She bit her lip. "Look, Earl, you got it wrong.."  
  
"Stop fooling me!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not fooling you for pete's sake, Earl!" she yelled back. She was clearly upset already ."He was only keeping me company.."  
  
"And can I not give you that?" He paused when he realized what he just said.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. "You can't.."  
  
He felt his heart stop beating.  
  
"You weren't really there for me. You..were never there for me.." she continued.  
  
Pain seared through her heart. "Tamara.."  
  
Christian sat up. "Mr.Harrison, I'm taking your wife back to Japan. She deserves much more than this."  
  
He remained petrified.  
  
Tamara finally understood what she just did. "I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to.."  
  
He slowly looked at the silently suffering face of his wife.  
  
Everything came crashing down at him. All his faults, mistakes and wrongdoings to her flooded his mind. For the first time, he saw how much pain and frustrations she kept hidden under her ever-smiling face and hushed timid voice.  
  
"God, she was so miserable in our marriage..so lonely," his mind said silently. "Maybe the guy's right. I don't really deserve her."  
  
But something was tugging in his heart. No he didn't want to lose Tamara.  
  
Christian looked at Tamara. "Come, we're going home."  
  
He smirked at him. "Tamara is heading home alright..to OUR home."  
  
She looked down at the ground for what seemed like eternity. She didn't know what got into her, but her mind was dictating to her that she had enough. She lifted her eyes to the men. "I'm going with Christian."   
  
  
  
That night, Earl laid himself on the king-size bed, all alone. Until now, he still coudn't believe that Tamara chose Christian over him.  
  
"But I only got what I deserved," he told himself bitterly. "I didn't treat her well."  
  
He ran his fingers across the bedsheet, imagining Tamara was lying on it, snuggled next to him. "Just come home to me, Tamara..and I promise, I won't ever let you go again.." his voice broke. "Come home..Tamara.."  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened. Earl's eyes lit up hopefully.  
  
Tamara carefully closed the door and walked in front of him, heads bowed.  
  
He forced an unaffected facial expression. "So you finally came to your senses and came back."  
  
"I just came to pack my things," she replied quietly.  
  
He felt like he was slapped. Shame and anger erupted within him. "I'm giving you 2 minutes."  
  
"Thank you." She walked towards the closet and started to pack her clothes.  
  
"Don't you even want to consider that I'm still your husband?" he asked in forced nonchant voice.  
  
"You weren't one."  
  
"I..I was the first man in your life..your primal conqueror. Would that Christian love you despite the fact that you're not.."  
  
She laughed bitterly. "You were the guy whom I had my first sex with, but Christian is not that shallow. Virginity is only a piece of hymen. You see, my heart was more battered."  
  
"I made love with you," he insisted.  
  
"Tell that to the marines." She stood up and faced him. "Everything was a consummation, an obligation, a pastime..and I led you to bed under false pretenses." She took her bag. "That's a ground for annulment."  
  
"Nonsense!" he shouted.   
  
"Perhaps if I was a woman with a higher social rank than a maid, you could have treated me differently."  
  
He was stung by her acerbity, but he was determined not to show her that he was affected. "So you regret all of these?"  
  
"No." She opened the door. "I guess you and I just aren't meant to be."  
  
He wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. He still had one last card. "I will sue you for adultery."  
  
She wasn't even bothered. She smiled wearily. "I could have done the very same long ago, but I guess I was just too in love with you." With that, she left the room, with Earl stunned.  
  
Earl laid wearily on the bed. God, what had he done? He just let her slip away!  
  
In the depths of his heart, he knew he just made a terrible mistake, but his pride was stubbornly telling him that Tamara will come back.  
  
He would wait for her. Wait for her apology. Wait for her to say that she made a mistake and that she wanted to be his wife again.  
  
After all, she was only a maid.He was a lord. He shouldn't step down from his pedestal just to reach out to her.  
  
They weren't meant to be.  
  
He could still find another woman. Another bed partner. One more suitable for him. One sophisticated and educated woman.  
  
He would show her.  
  
But it didn't feel really good. He felt like he still lost.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo placed the papers down. Now she must end the story, with Tamara living happily with her friends Christian Sanders and Lea Sharon and taking care of the couple's first child.  
  
She was used to writing a few sad endings, but somehow, she couldn't write this one.  
  
"I'll finish this when I arrive in Japan," she decided as she went to the bathroom to shower. In an hour, she would be checking in the airport. After emailing the story to her boss Meiling's inbox, she got dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	22. Dawning

Chapter 22: Dawning  
  
Tomoyo quietly went into Eriol's room, careful not to wake him up. She placed a diskette containing some of her unpublished novels on his desk by his bed. It was a farewell gift to him. She turned to leave the room, but something made her freeze.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
She slowly faced him and was relieved to see that his eyes were still close. He must dreaming only. She then noticed that his pillow was wet and his eyes..his face..  
  
"He slept crying!" she realized. She knelt by his bed and touched his eyelids still moist and sticky from the tears.  
  
"T-Tomoyo, please don't leave..I'll die..I'll die.." he murmured, fresh tears streaking down his face.  
  
She felt her heart break. "Eriol.."  
  
"You are my life."  
  
"Oh God.." She couldn't help but cry too. The man truly loves her. He deeply cares for her.  
  
One by one, all her secret fears and doubts on love, the walls she had painstakingly built around her scarred heart, vanished. It leaved her emotionally vulnerable and helpless, with no more protection of denial.  
  
So she was weeping too. The cascading tears from her eyes were draining energy.  
  
And with her remaining ounce of strength, she clasped his hand. "I love you, Eriol. I love you with all the love in my heart and soul.," she whispered, voice broken, her tears falling on his hand.  
  
Her body, fatigued from being up all night thinking and worrying so much, laid by his side, a blissfully contented smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy? Mommy?" a high-pitched voice called insistently.  
  
She weakly opened her eyes and saw Rose beaming at her. "You missed your flight!" she announced happily.  
  
Tomoyo perked up. "What?!!"  
  
"It's 6:00!" the girl said.  
  
Someone chuckled. "Sweetie, the short hand is pointing at 12. It means it's only 12:30."  
  
She turned and saw Eriol beside her, fully awake and all smiles.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried.  
  
"Oh yes!" Rose jumped to her lap and snuggled to her. "That means you won't ever ever leave me and Nakuru and Daddy again!"  
  
She smiled at him fondly. "Oh Rose.." She then frowned. "But Meiling must be waiting for me in the airport!"  
  
"Then call her," he suggested. "Tell her that you won't be coming anymore."  
  
She put Rose down. "I'll do that." She went into her room and took her cel. She then dialed Meiling's number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hello Meiling? I'm sorry if I didn't make it to the airport-" she said hurriedly but Meiling interrupted her.  
  
"Hello Mrs.Hiragizawa! I understand. I know that you won't be going home the minute I set you loose in London and you stepped into Clow Reed Jr.'s mansion."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The voice laughed. "Sakura wants to talk to you."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" chirped her best friend.  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"Meiling told me you won't be coming back here for quite some time. She said you have found the love of your life there already."  
  
"Pawn!" she exclaimed, cheeks flushed. "He is..only..a..special friend."  
  
"Yeah right, and my big brother is an only child."  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
The girl laughed. "Listen, I can feel that you're in love. Basically, I'm using the same instinct you used on Syaoran back in fifth grade. So don't ever let your true love slip from your fingers just because of.." her voice trailed off.  
  
She was stunned. Does Sakura know about her love for her?  
  
"Umm..what's the continuation of that line?" said Sakura. "I just read it in a chapter you emailed Meiling."  
  
She laughed. "I will always love you, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Me too," replied her second cousin. "I will always love you, Tomoyo-chan, demo, I'm sure he can love you better."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"Eriol-kun."  
  
"You're right." A smile sprawled on her face. A dawning. Sakura still loves her. Eriol does love her. She felt wonderful, as if she was the luckiest person on earth. "Arigatou."  
  
"Daijoubu, tomo! And finish your novel soon!"  
  
  
  
  
She returned to Eriol's room, but Rose wasn't there anymore. It was only Eriol, who was leaning on the headboard, gazing at her.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going home," she replied.  
  
He looked crushed. "H-Home?"  
  
Sherushed towards him and threw herself into his arms. "Yes, home. To you."  
  
"T-Tomoyo.." his voice was gruff with emotion. "God, thank you." He embraced her tightly.  
  
"Thank you too, Eriol. Thank you for loving me so much," she whispered.  
  
They were both crying, but crying the best kind of tears of all.   
  
Tears of joy.  
  
"Will you still love me even if I'm too liberated for your taste?" she asked him lovingly.  
  
He chuckled. "We'll work that one out, and I'll work on my ultra-conservativeness too."  
  
"We'll live a good life together," she said dreamily. "A happy family. You, me and Rose."  
  
"Yes..yes, dearest." He tipped her chin up to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
***  
Eriol and Tomoyo's story ends here. but if you're interested to read the novel's ending, watch out for the epilogue coming soon!  
  
Thank you for reading Zephyr Romances. 


	23. Rekindled

Epilogue: Rekindled  
  
Chapter title credit to Sakura Kinomoto. The same title is used for Tomoyo's novel.  
  
****************  
  
Earl played the keys and hummed along with the soulful music.  
  
But his movement was plain mechanical. His mind was on something else.  
  
It seemed just like a minute ago. The smiles, the voice, the touch. He missed those dearly.  
  
"Earl?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "Tamara?"  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
Plain air.  
  
Plain hallucination.  
  
His heart wrenched.   
  
"Damn it!!" He banged his fist on the keys angrily.  
  
  
  
The noise resounded all over the huge, lonely mansion grieving for the loss of its mistress.  
  
"His behavior is starting to concern me deeply," remarked Rosemary as she petted Spirit, her feline.  
  
"Confidentially, Mistress, I know the young master is disturbing, but from what I've just seen, he's starting to get freaky as well." Nadine smoothed her hair. "Only Mistress Tamara managed to pummel her way into his thick skull and pull his sanity back together."  
  
The girl laughed, but then turned serious. "When will she come back?"  
  
The maid sighed. "I don't think she would ever do. It's really hard to tolerate your brother's obnoxious attitude."  
  
"I want her back." Rosemary looked out of the window wistfully. It would be wonderful to see her again. Tamara was like a small lamp that filled the big icy mansion with her light and warmth of kindness. "We need her."  
  
"Yes, we do. Especially the young master, only he's too proud to admit that."  
  
"I know." Rosemary looked upstairs. "Maybe you should try to talk some sense into my brother, Nadine."  
  
"He wouldn't listen to me," whined the maid, but then her eyes lit up. "I know!" She quickly whispered furiouslyinstructions to Rosemary's ears as the girl nodded obediently.  
  
They paused when they both heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Nadine smiled. "I'll get the door. You go up to Master Earl and deliver your script."  
  
The lass saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain!"  
  
  
  
Earl chugged down straight from the bottle of wine and then wiped the corners of his mouth with the sleeve of his crumpled shirt. The hot liquid streamed down his throat, but it wasn't enough to make him forget about the only woman he truly loved..silently.  
  
The door opened. "Hey!" Rosemary came into his room, looking at him with half-disdain and half-sympathy. "Are you holding it together, or shall I call the aviation officer of London to cancel all flights bound for Japan to be cancelled under the imperial orders of Your Majesty?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Hah! You speak just like Tamara before. She was a bad choice for your babysitter."  
  
She drew towards him. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Give me a break. I am a man of taste. I go for women who have a touch of class, an air of elegance and an aura of sophistication. She is none of those."  
  
"And that should be considered a compliment."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That she is none of those. Because in fact, she's far greater than those things you mentioned." Her eyes softened. "And she loved you."  
  
A flicker of pain crossed his eyes. "Past tense," he muttered. He turned back to his almost-empty wine bottle. "She's gone anyway. Never to come back."  
  
"And you won't do anything about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even if it's your lifetime happiness that is at stake here?" pressed his sister.  
  
Something twinkled at the corner of his eye. A teardrop.  
  
Rosemary gasped. It was the first time that she saw her big brother- the person she looks up to for his calmness and collected unemotional ways- in his moment of weakness.  
  
He was crying.  
  
"I don't care if I'm not happy. Even if I do try to keep her, I realized that she loves Christian more. He is her happiness. I would rather see her happy than miserable with me," he craoked.  
  
"Are you going to make her miserable?"  
  
"She could have fallen out of love with me because of my mistakes." He wiped his tears quietly. "Please stop asking me these questions. Can't you see that I'm trying to be strong?"  
  
Her eyes shook.  
  
"I'm trying to pretend that this doesn't affect me. I..I might just believe my lies.." His voice broke.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't cry, Big Brother," she pleaded. "I hate to see you like this, suffering."  
  
He smiled weakly. "I deserve this. I deserve this..for making Tamara suffer so much before."  
  
"Big brother.." Rosemary burst into tears.  
  
"I love her very much..Lord knows how much..only I realized it too late." He hugged his sister tightly. "I lost my life..because when she left, she took my heart along with her," he confessed.  
  
"Me too," said a voice.  
  
Both Earl and Rosemary perked up.  
  
Tamara was standing in the doorway, eyes misty. Nadine was standing behind her, smiling joyfully.  
  
"I was about to leave London, but realized I left my heart with you. If ever I leave, I will die," she whispered.  
  
Rosemary happily wiped her tears away. "Tamara!!"  
  
Nadine pulled the girl away gently. "We'll talk to her later, Rosemary. Your brother and Mistress still have a lot to talk about."  
  
The two were left alone.  
  
"You came back," he whispered happily.  
  
"I came back because I love you."  
  
"I'm glad you still do.."  
  
"..and will always do." Tamara rushed to his arms.   
  
"But Christian.."  
  
"He has his own life..own family..own love. Just like me," she replied.  
  
"Y-You have no idea how much you made me happy.." he whispered gruffly to his ears.  
  
"Likewise.." She rubbed her tummy. "Me and our baby."  
  
"Oh my god.." His face was a mixture of surprise and joy. "I-I'm going to be.. a father!!!!" He twirled her around. "Heavens, I have never felt this blessed in my life!" He bent close to her face. "Tamara, complete my happiness. Marry me again..in a church wedding. Allow me to say my eternal vow to love you in front of the altar."  
  
She laughed tearfully, wiping her beloved's own tears too. "Yes, with all the love within me, I say."  
  
  
~The End~  
  
er, mushy, isn't it? Hey, it's a romance novel anyway.^^  
  
Thanks for reading Zephyr Romances! 


End file.
